Im forever yours, Faithfully
by meghansays
Summary: this story follows Finchel after the ending of season 3 . Somethings are different but not really (: this a really bad summary but whatever... ENJOY 3
1. The Morning After

**When she woke up she could instantly feel the heat from the sun beaming through the blinds in her NYC apartment. She opened one eye just to close it right away. Then she moved her hand over to the other side of the bed feeling for the man she knew would be there when she woke, but no one was there. She shot out of bed confused. She might have been drunk last night, but she remembered who she went home with. **

**When she left Lima, Ohio without Finn and her Best Friend Kurt she was completely lonely. Still torn as to what happened between her and Finn. She will never forget that day one minute she was going to get married then the next she was being put on a train by the man she loves and sent off by everyone who has meant everything to her. But Kurt came to NYC just about 3 weeks ago, so shes no longer that lonely anymore. She met a Junior named Brody who she thought was cute, but very conceided, and plus her heart lies with Finn and only Finn. **

**Still super confused as to where the man she knew was suppose to be there went she slipped out of her bed, toes curling from the cold hardwood floor. She put the sheet over her body trying not to let anything be exposed. She tip toed to the door and could hear a man singing in the shower. She could recognize that voice anywhere with every word she would smile bigger and bigger. She was against the bathroom door her back facing towards it. Head against it, eyes closed and soaking in every word he belted out. She thought it was a dream but it wasn't. Finn was in her shower she thought her smile couldn't get any bigger then he started to sing the word to the song they had sung at nationals. Suddenly the door opened. Not knowing it sill caught up in who was in her shower, The door opened and she fell back into the bathroom. Finn started laughing. and she crossed her arms had a pout on her face, after he finally stopped laughing he reached down and asked**

**"Are you okay baby?" **

**Somehow the word baby still cause her to get butterflies in the pitt of her stomach. **

**"Im fine I just shouldn't have been listening so intently. but let me go get dressed" She then thought to herself 'wow way to cave in and say what you were doing rachel' He reached down and picked her up without a care because she is so tiny. She gasps because she hasn't seen him in so long, that it finally hits her. After all it has been 3 whole months since he put her on a train. Even though she remembers being at the bar last night with her friends and drinking. She remembers him showing up, but somehow after that the memories are a little hazy. She grabs the sheet making sure he doesn't see anymore of her any longer. **

**He can tell that she uncomfortable, and hes sorry for it. He then walks away and goes down stairs leaving her to get dressed. and him to go make a cup of coffee. He thinks to himself ' I was so stupid for coming her, i can see that shes upset with me. I wish she could completely understand why I did what I did, and that I didn't want to hurt her.' **

**Back in Rachels room shes sitting on her bed, wrapped in her blanket and Finns t-shirt in her arms and laying down, the door locked because she doesn't want anyone to walk in on her. Then the images from the night before flood her memory**

** *Flashhhhbackkkk ***

_Shes at the bar that her best friend Melanie works at. Melanie is another girl who is just like Rachel in many ways, She met her only in her second day at NYADA. When she was sitting at the bar Melanie handed her her favorite drink a pink berry cosmo. Rach calls it the "Rachel Berry" ever since she tried it. Just then rachel felt the presence of a tall muscular man she thought it was Brody for a second and was ready to ask why he was stalking her. Ever since Rachel started at NYADA Bordy has been nothing but crazy obsessed with her in an extremely creepy way. Then when she went to turn around the presence of the man was gone, she looked all around scowering the crowd of people that formed near the stage. She then hears Melanie ask_

_"Rachel are you okay did you see a ghost? OMG you saw a ghost! " Rachel smiles a little she loves how her friend can be funny sometimes. _

_"No Mel I didn't see a ghost.. Its no big deal." By this time Rachel had already downed her third drink. You might think she wouldn't be so quick to drink so much, but she has been stressed out lately with Finn in the army and not hearing from him since he put her on the train, Dealing with her school situation. She thought for the night she was going to let loose and push all the troubles and worries she had aside. Just then she hears Melanie at the mic say _

_"We have someone new here tonight" Just then a tall man dressed in an army uniform gets up on stage. Rachel doesn't pay any attention as she is walking back toward the bathroom. But then she hears the mans voice say _

_"This goes to someone very speical to me, and im hoping she hears this" Rachel stops thinking to herself 'wow that voice sounds so familiar' Then the voice starts to sing. She knows she drunk, but she is VERY award of her surroundings _

_ Finn - "Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round your on my mind."_

_She grabs the mic near her and starts to sing interruping the man shes only ever truly loved._

_ Rachel- "Restless hearts sleep alone tonight sendin all my love along the wire" _

_ Both -"They say that the road ain't no place to start a family, right down the line it's been you and me. and love and music man ain't always what its suppose to be"_

_ Rachel- "oooh boy you stand my me"_

_ Both -" Im forever yours faithfully" _

_As the song finishes a smile appears on her face as she remembers the first time they ever sang this song. She looks up at him tears in his eyes and full with love. Rachel gets off the stage first walking through the crowd of people that are cheering them on. When she sees Melanie she sends her a face that says ' youve got some explaining to do' But somehow smiles when she sees Rachels giant smile. Finn follows her confused as to what she is doing. As she sits down she downs another drink. Finn sits next to her. Almost amazed by the fact that she is even drinking, and by how beautiful and sexy she looks. She thens over at him with a smile, but a sense of pain in her eyes. Finn then says _

_ "Hey beautiful" She smiles even more, and swallows hard. Finn gets a little upset when she doesnt say anything for atleast a minute. _

_ "Hi, wanna get out of here?" asks Rachel_

_"I thought you would never ask" replies Finn_

_ ***END OF FLAAAASHBACKKK***_

* * *

_**OKAY SO THIS IS LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IT. IT ISNT THAT GREAT I KNOW BUT IT IS GOING TO GET SO MUCH BETTER I REALLLLLY PROMISE. tHIS IS THE FIRST EVER FANFICTION IVE WRITTEN AND IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU GAVE ME SOME POINTERSSSS (: ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY TOMORROW (: SO YOU CAN ALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. **_


	2. Why are you here?

**- Back at Rachels apartment-**

Finn's in the kitchen making some breakfast, after all he is a tall man and he needs his food. He drops a pan, he was doing so good of being quiet and not trying to wake up Kurt. Knowing his step brother would be mad at himf or not keeping in touch and just showing up at his apartment after a night with Rachel. Then he hears Kurt behind him say

"Finn, is that you" Finn turns around and sees Kurt almost like he is going to cry at the sight of seeing him.

"Ive been here all night, ill explain it all to you once Rachel is even use to me being here right now" Kurt sends him a look of discust even though that is his brother and completely understands what he did, he just didn't like having to deal with Rachel when she was heart broken, the nights where she wouldn't stop crying, when she woke up in the middle of the night screaming because she missed him so much. Don't get him wrong he loves Rachel after all that is his bestfriend, just not when shes heart broken or upset. Finn Forgot he was even cooking. then Kurt says

"Fine by me, where is she anyway?"

"Shes up in her room, im figuring the doors locked and she has my shirt on" Just then a small beautiful voice says

"WOW, you still know me so well." Finn looks up a small smile on his face

" Ill never forget the things that make you who you are." Rachel then asks

"are you cooking? I haven't even had the chance to cook on it yet." Finn then feels bad but says

" sorry, I was hungry and I really wanted to cook you a nice breakfast"

She then looks down at her feet a sad look upon her face. She realizes hes changed so much, He's cooking, more musular. What is the army doing to him she asks herself. Atleast she knows he hasn't stopped singing, as he is humming a tune that is very recognizable while he is cooking HER breakfast. Part of her is a little upset due to the fact that she doesn't know why he is here, but also because it was suppose to be Kurt, Him and Her that were suppose to move into this apartment 3 months ago. Even though he's right here in front of her She wished it was like this months ago. She snapped out of her thoughts and without thinking she blurted out

"What are you doing here?"

Finn looked back and dropped the spoon he was using to mix the pancake mix. Looked at her and said

"Im here on leave for a little while and I needed to come and see you."

"So you put me on a train, leave me confused and heartbroken to joing the army. Finn I haven't heard from you in3 months. Nobody has. you have us all worried sick. But you can't just show up here thinking everything is okay. That's not how this works."

She had to catch her breath, she couldn't keep it in anymore. She was furious with him. but at the same time all she wanted to do was run up to him wrap her legs around him and kiss him endlessly. But she was still so mad at him, she knows he did what he did to let her pursue what she was born to do, without the distraction of a boy. But she's Rachel Berry she knows she oculd of done it, hell she can do it . He looks at her after all she just said and says

"Im only here for the week, then I gotta go back, I cam here too see if everything with you is okay, because I love You Rach, im sorry for putting you on that train and hurting you. Im sorry I left you to come here alone, Im sorry i haven't called when I know I should have. But you have to understand that I did all of it because I love you and I always will. Rachel yes i was wrong to do what i did in that way! I get it that your mad you have every right t, but i need to come and see you before i leave for deployment"

At that last word Rachel looked straight into his eyes tears pouring down her face

"Your... Deploying?" with tears in his eyes he looked at the beautiful petite brunette and looked into her Hazel brown eyes. Hating himself for doing what he did to her, because he can tell part of her is still hurting over it.

"Yes im deploying, their sending me to Japan for a little while. It part of a requirement to do. All I want to do is spend the time that I have with the one person I love and ill do whatever it takes to prove to you that im truly sorry. You tell me what you want me to do Rachel and ill do it.. anything for i was in Georgia The one person I thought about the whole time was you, I carried your picture in my pocket, and your lucky star scarf in my bag, everytime I was missing you, I smelled it and it felt like home.. Your what got me through the last couple of months."

Rachel then walked over to him took his hand in hers and put it over his heart. Looked into his chocolate brown eyes and said

"You know.. you can kiss me if you want to"

"I want to" Replied Finn.

With that he smiled remind him of his first date with Rachel even though at the time he was dating Quin, but to him it was worth every second of it. When their lips locked Rachel felt a sens of relief, and warmness that she missed. It felt like christmas to her, even though she is jewish. Finn felt happy, hes always felt happy with Rachel, more than happy with her. She grabbed his face wanting more him but she knows its too quick to be doing that, even thought she woke up naked and knew that the night before they had, had sex, but it doesn't matter.

Then he pulled away regretting it after. But he grabbed her face, looked right into her eyes and the biggest smile was on her face. He's missed that smile so much. Whenever she smiled everyone around her smiled too, her smile was so big and bright and beautiful. He loved it, He wanted to kiss smile but he heard her say

"I love you Finn and ive missed you so much, Dont ever leave me again" He could hear her choke back some tears so he said

"Hey, hey DONT CRY! Im here for right now, but you do know I have to deploy for a little while, But after that the army does own me for 4 years, but when that is all over you'll be on Broadway and ill be free from them. And then im **NEVER EVER **going to leave your side and that I promise to you."

She kissed him quick again soft , sweet, quick kinda like a habit. Like they would be doing it for the rest of their lives. and they both knew they would. Then Rachel looked over to the clock, it was already 8:00 a.m. and she was going to be late for her class. She broke from Finns embrace. and yelled while running up the stairs to her room.

"SHIT IM GOING TO BE LATE"

He doesnt think he has ever seen her run that fast before. Back in her bedroom Rachel closed the door, pressed her back against it. Smiled so bright Mars could see it. She was happy again, it been a while since she smiled like that. She dressed in her favorite baby doll dress even thought her style was a little bit different nowadays she didn't have the time nor the energy to look for something better. Her dress was dark blue with light blue polka dots on it. She grabbed the promise ring finn had given her after they won nationals. She never left the house without it, even though she knew Finn was in the army, that promise was what she kept with her at all times. She let her hair down, her long brown curls falling down. She brushed them quickly, due to them being messy from the night before.. She wore white flats, grabbed her purse off of the dresser, and her iphone was still in her pocket of her jeans. She grabbed it and headed downstairs toward the door. She stopped quickly and smiled when she found Finn at the door

"Ill be back in two hours, ive got to go do my song presentation and im already late. Make yourself at home" Rachel said.

"Break a leg" replied Finn. With that she smiled walking out the door and down the driveway toward the street. She stopped looked back and yelled

"I love you" he smiled, remembering the first time he ever told her that he loved her. And how she still remembers it like it was yesterday.

She was so thankful for her dads being able to find her an awesome apartment so cose to her school. She ran so fast people must have thought she was a cheetah at the rate she was going. All she could think about was how late she is and how she is probably going to get yelled at for it.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST DETAILS AS TO WHY HE IS EVEN THERE. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME DRAMA IN IT. ALSO IT GUNNA GET A WHOLE LOT BETTER AS TO I HAVE PLANNED SOME AWESOME THINGS FOR IT (: THERES GUNNA BE MORE DETAILS TO COME OF SOME THINGS. SO IF YOUR FEELING LIKE IVE LEFT OUT SOME THINGS THEIR COMING. (: BUT THANK YOU FOR READING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE UP TONIGHT. **

**PLEAAAAASEE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. **

**OH AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING (:**


	3. The Letter

-At** Rachels Apartment-**

Finn thought it would be nice of him to go and grab the mail for her from her mailbox, But being the nosy person he is he shuffled through it. Knowing that it was wrong of him to do that. But when he was looking through it there was a letter addressed to her from Jessie. Oh how he hated him so much for what he did to Rachel. But he thought to himself 'why would he be writting to her now?' We talked to him at nationals, he knows were together. Finn didn't worry about it too much, he walked back inside and shrugged it off. He trusts Rachel so much, and knows its probably nothing. He placed the mail on the kitchen table. The apartment was empty, Rachel was at NYADA, and Kurt was interning at Vogue. He felt the need to be adventurous. So he looked all around the apartment, there were many pictures of him and Rachel. The one he loves the most is of Rachel and Him on stage during nationals of their senior year. Then he came across one of the whole team. He misses the glee club. He wonders how everyone is doing. Wishing he kept in touch with them.

He then enters Rachels bedroom finding his shirt on the chair in the corner of the room. He feels bad about looking through the apartment but he really doesnt have anything to do right now. He stops and looks at himself in the mirror, laughing at how he has pancake mix in his hair and on his shirt and how he hasn't gotten the whole cooking thing completely down yet. So he decides to shower again.

**-AT NYADA- **

Rachel of course gets yelled at by her oh so strict teacher , for being late to class. Even though this is the first time Rachel has really ever been late for anything. But she has a good reason, but its not like she can just tell her 'hey sorry i was late, by boyfriend i havent seen in 3 months decided to show up and we had sex.' but she just brushed it off. And first up to do their presentation was Brody. He sends her a smile and a wink when he gets at the front of the room. All Rachel does is laugh because she thinks hes super annoying. He choses the song "Im Sexy and I Know It" She looks at him with a discusting look on her face, completely grossed out at the fact thata guy like him could even exist. Although she isn't afraid to admit that he does have a really good voice, but not as good as Finn's.

When Brody finishes singing, he looks for a seat. Theres one next to Rachel and when she sees that hes about to go and sit on it, she takes her bag off her lap and puts it on the chair. When he gets angry over her doing that all she does it laugh. He finds a seat on the floor. She knows she is next, but doesn't move and waits for her name to be called. When the teacher calls her name, Rachel stands up fixes her dress and walks toward the mic. She stands there and says

"Hi my name is Rachel Berry and ill be singing 'Not Like the Movies' by Katy Perry" She then clears her throat and signals the piano player to begin.

_He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know._

I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?

If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah.

Snowwhite said when I was young,  
"One day my prince will come."  
So I'll wait for that date.  
They say it's hard to meet your match,  
Gotta find my better half.  
So we make perfect shapes.  
If stars don't align,  
If it doesn't stop time,  
If you can't see the sign,  
Wait for it.  
One hundred percent,  
Worth every penny spent.  
He'll be the one that  
Finishes your sentences.

If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
He'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning,  
And that's just the beginning, oh, yeah.

'Cause I know you're out there,  
And you're, you're looking for me, oh.  
It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me  
You'll see.

Just like the movies.  
That's how it will be.  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending, oh.

It's not like the movies, oh,  
But that's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
You'll come undone,  
And your world will stop spinning,  
And it's just the beginning.

She doesn't really remember why out of all the songs the teacher had on the list, why she had to pick this one. But shes a big fan of Katy Perry. At the end of the song she held the last note so long, she felt like Christina Aguilera. When she ends everyone standup and starts whistling and applauding her. Except for Brody and Ms. Hawkins.

"That was okay Rachel, but not good enough, but I do want you to be in the opening show that's in four days.. So be ready!" says

"Of course ill be fully prepared." replied Rachel. She sits back down in her seat. Angry, but happy. She knows she sang that song flawlessly.

When class ends she almost runs out being stopped by Brody. "Hey Rach, you know for the show we should sing a duet." Rachel looks at him the most angriest look on her face and says " One don't ever call me Rach. Please! and Two, can anybody sing at the opening show with someone?" Brody looks at her confused. "Of course just as long as you clear it with Ms. Hawkins and one of the people singing is a student at NYADA. But why are you asking?" She looks at him and says "Because I have the best idea ever."

She leaves him standing there confused as to what had just happened. She walks down the street over to where her and Kurst always meet after her class. Its only 10:30 a.m and she has her freshmen dance class at 2 p.m. When she arrives at the coffee house she finds Kurt already sitting there in their favorite booth.

"Hey Rae, how cow ! what are you dressed in?! Did you already loose the clothes I bought you" said Kurt

"Hi to you too, and No it's been a crazy night and morning, I mean you saw whose here.. so can you not mess with me right now please?!" replied Rachel

"Okay, so what is he here for? I would ask him but I figured you already knew, and when you tell stories its so much more interesting."

"He's here to see me Kurt, hes deploying in a week. But i have such an awesome idea. So he can get a taste of what I do at NYADA!"

" WOW DEPLOYED!" he almost choked on his coffee. "and what crazy thing do you have planned?" Then Kurts cellphone started to ring. It was his crazy boss. He talked on it for about a minute and looked at Rachel and said "Sorry gotta cut our date short, Boss needs me to help choose the cover, but we WILL continue this later. I wanna know what your crazy idea is" He got out of the booth, walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead "have fun at dance, see you later." She then replied "Thanks Kurt, and im cooking Finns favorite meal tonight just so you know." By the time she could finish Kurt was already out the door and trying to hail a cab. Rachel left the waitress a tip and walked out of the coffee shop. Headphones in her ears and her favorite song on full blast.

When she walked through the door she saw Finn asleep on the couch. She tried to be quiet but tripped on something on the floor. She yelled "OWWWWWW" Finn instantly shot up on the couch and asked "Is everything okay" Rachel then said "Yeah im fine, just tripped on something go back to sleep. you looked incredibly peaceful. Im just gunna go and get my stuff on for dance." Rachel walked over to where her mail was put, thinking 'Finn must have went and gotten it.' She shuffled through it finding a piece of mail from Jessie. She took a deep breath hoping Finn didn't see it and wondering why he had sent her this piece of mail now. Finn then walks past her to go to the kitchen and she stuff the letter in her pocket hoping he didn't see. But he did, she walks up to her room, locks the door. Lays down on the bed. Rips open the letter and reads:

_Dear Rachel, I know you must be confused by this but i need you to know that i love you. and im sorry for hurting you in the past. Im not like that anymore, and I would really like it if you gave me a chance to proove it to you, and for us to work things out and have a relationship again. I miss you. Im sorry I let wanting to win another National Championship get the best of me. But ill be in New York in about 4 days im singing at the showcase that your probably going to be at. Because knowing you and how incredibly talented you are, I know you got into NYADA. I completely understand if you ignore me, I deserve it, Just know I love you and im so sorry for what I did to you. _

_ Love Always . Jessie (:_

* * *

**SORRY THAT ITS SHORT, AGAIN I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU HANGING AT THE END. **

**ALL SONG RIGHTS GO TO Katy Perry - Not like the movies. **

**This story is probably gunna end up being like super long, and alot of chapters. because i want to cover everyboy in it. but i dont know yet. haven't reallly decided. but for now ENJOY!**

**OHHHH AND REVIEW IT PLEASE I APPRECIATE IT VERYYYYYYYYYY MUCH 3 LOVE YALL!**


	4. Because I Remember

When she opened the letter she felt like she was going to throw up. She also felt weird, and super confused as to why he was even writing to her and saying all of those things. She knew Finn must have seen the letter, because he was being super quiet when he walked by her when she was looking through the mail. So she opened up her dresser draw, reached under some of her clothes and grabbed out the pink lighter with gold stars on it. She opens the door so fast a gush of wind almost caused her to loose her balance. After all she was a tiny person. Walked down the stairs angrily, looking for Finn. When she saw him faking sleeping on the couch. She jumped on him and hit him on the head saying "get up, i know your awake and theirs something we got to do" he sighed he really did want to continue his nap. "Fine, but whatever it is better be quick." She took his hand and led him outside to the driveway. Took the can she had outside for whenever someone was going to smoke she didn't want all their nasty ciggeratte stuff lying around on the ground. It wasn't used so she grabbed the letter out of her back pocket and said "I know you saw this, and were gunna put an end to this right now"

she then light the lighter and set the paper on fire. Feeling a sense of relief knowing that she was letting go of someone that haunted her days sometimes. Even though she knew she would have to see him again as he was coming to the showcase at her school. She should probably tell Finn about that right now, but the look on his face tells her that she shouldn't right now. Maybe later will be a better time. After all she hates to hide anything from him. He then reached over grabbed her and wrapped his hands around her waist. After holding her there for a few seconds he let go, but before letting go he kissed her on the top of her head and then said

"You know Rachel Berry, right here in this moment im super proud of you. And happy because i hate Jessie so much, and now we can finally get him out of our lives Hopefully forever." All she did was stand there frozen, she really didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell him that he would be at her schools showcase and ruin the awesome mood that hes in right now. But she should't hide it from him either. So she decided not to tell him just yet. When they walked inside Rachel looked at the time. it was already 1:00. She thought to herself 'where the hell did all the time go' It seemed like lately all the time does is go by so fast.

She looked at Finn, not wanting to leave and go to class. All she wanted to do was stay here and lay down and cuddle with the love of her life. She sat down on the couch for a few moments, with Finn on the other side. Wondering why it was so silent, and why he didn't sit next to her or right on top of her. Then he broke the silence and said

"Hey Rach, I was wondering if tonight it would be okay if we didn't go out, but tomorrow night i have the most perfect evening date planned out for us."

she smiled, she loved when he plans things and doesn't tell her. Finns dates usually always were so amazing. Like the time in New York. That was probably the best date she ever went on. even though the night didn't end so well, it still ended with them getting back together.

"Sure Finn, I was going to make your favorite dinner anyway, and tomorrow night sounds perfect, just make sure you pick me up at 7" He laughed. He loves her so much.

While Finn was out getting everything he needed for tomorrows date. Rachel was at home making the most perfect dinner for Finn, which was his favorite spaghetti and meatballs. He says thats his favorite meal because his mom use to make it all the time for his dad. Not that he ever knew his dad, but his mom use to tell him stories all the time. When Kurt got home. He grabbed Rachel and brought her upstairs to her room carrying bags of things.

"So Rach, what are you going to wear tonight or tomorrow night?" asked Kurt

"I don't know probably going to wear something in my closet. Why?"

"Because I have these old things from vogue that arent being used anymore, and they were your size so i thought id bring them to you, for you to wear because I feel you should always look fabulous for my brother. Just at the end of the night when you two decide to do something DONT rip it please. Its still clothes!" She smacked him on the arm.

"Thanks Kurt ill try them on now to see which one i want to wear tonight, can you check on the pasta for me please?" When Kurt went downstairs he checked on the pasta for her. Noticing that it was almost finished. When he walked back up to Rachels room, his jaw dropped at the sight of his bestfriend/ soon to be sister in Law.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you look fantastic. Wear that dress PLEASE!" She laughed. When she looked in the mirror she was even shocked herself, that she was even wearing it. The dress was a short dress, with no straps, filled with glitter. It was so beautiful and it looked so good on her. Kurt walked over to Rachels closet, and looked in to find a pair of shoes he knew would go great with them. The ones he bought her on Christmas.

"I knew you were gunna need these one day, and now is the perfect time. put them on i wanna see the full efffect"When she put them on she started to feel like Cinderella. Kurt made her spin around a couple of times to fully take in what was in front of hi. Oh how he wished some of the people from back home could see her right now. but that wasnt the point. Finn was going to be home any minute and dinner still wasnt done and she wasn't ready yet.

"Oh my gosh finn is going to be home any minute and im not done cooking, nor am i even ready! I suck at planning things"

"Don't worry ill finish dinner for you, you focus on getting ready!" She smiled and hugged him

"thanks Kurt your amazing you know?"

"I know, you don't have to remind me."

He ran down the stairs, finished cooking the dinner for Rachel, when he looked around he noticed something was missing. The table wasn't set, so he grabbed the dishes and set them on the table. He also found two long white candles and put them in the middle of the table along with some red flowers that he had just gotten the other day sent from Blaine. He misses him so much, they haven't really been talking lately, due to them both being so busy all the time. He dished out the dinner onto plates, and put them on the table. Then Rachel called for him

"Kurt come here I think I need your approval" He darted up the stairs.

When he walked in he swear it wasn't the Rachel Berry that he has grown to love, the one he hated for a while. It was like a totally different girl was standing in front of him. He swore if he liked girls, he would be all over her right now. He laughed a little at his own thought. He just stood there for a few minutes soaking in how amazing she looked tonight.

"Kurt say something, your killing me right now."

"Your dinner is ready! and you look amazing Rachel seriously. I approve." She smiled, looked at herself one last time in the mirror before going down stairs. When She got to the bottom of the stair the doorbell had rung, wondering who it could be. Kurt went and answered it. Finn was standing at the door.

"Hi im Finn, and im here because a beautiful girl named Rachel Berry invited me over for dinner."

all kurt did was laugh at how cute he was being. "Shes in the kitchen, ill tell her your here."

When Kurt told her that he was here, she walked over to him. His mouth drewling over the petite brunette standing infront of him. "Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?" She laughed.

"Kurt got this for me, do i look good?"

"look good? You look amazing, but you always do." He kissed her on the cheek. She then led him into the kitchen where the dinner was placed on the table. The lights were dimmed, and the candles were glowing.

"WOW Rachel, this looks so good."

"I made your favorite, because ive heard you talk about it about a million times before. and the candles was all Kurt."

He took a sip of water, because even though he has been with Rachel for such a long time he still somehow gets nervous around her. He kind of gets like a girl, he gets butterflies in the pitt of his stomach and always feels like the room is hot. After a few moments of silence and stares at eachother. Finn cleared his throat and said

"I would like to make a toast. A toast to never ever breaking up EVER again, a toast to the wonderful future we are going to have, to a wonderful broadway star in the making, to a wonderful night, to a beautiful girl that i could never imagine my life without. Heres to us. " She smiled, and a tear even appeared to be in the corner of her eye "Heres to us."

They both took a big swig of their water, feeling it trickle down their throat it felt so good. Fin then started to each Rachels amazing dinner, moaning after taking a bit of her delicious food. Through a mouth filled with food he said "Rachel this is sooooooooo good." She smiled, taking her small bird like bits from her food, she learned never to eat too fast because you could get sick. "Well im glad you still enjoy my cooking, but atleast chew and take your time"

"Im sorry, im just soooo hungry and your cooking kicks ass!"

"Finn what did i tell you about the language before"

"Sorry Rach, its a bad habit."

After they had finished eating, finn had eaten three helping of her dinner. and felt like his pants were going to explode from him being so full, that the belt was going to break. He sighed in relif and joy over his dinner.

then he asked "Hey Rach can I ask you a question?"She suddenly felt hot, wondering what it is that he wanted to know, its not like she has done anything wrong. Atleast she thinks she hasn't

"Sure what is it Finn?" he almost didn't want to ask her, knowing it might hurt a little but he was curious. It kills him to see her without it. Did she loose it? Did she get rid of it? SO many different reasons were running through his mind. He wanted to ask her earlier but felt right now was an okay moment to ask her.

"Where is your ring? And why aren't you wearing it?" She looked down at her empty plate knowing that he was going to ask this sometime soon. Its not like she lost it, she just felt that it was weird to wear it when she didnt even know the true state of their relationship. After all he didnt call her while he was gone, she had no clue where he was and he told her to surrender.

"It on a necklace in my jewlery box. I wear it around my neck, but not on my finger, not cause I didn't want too but because it just was confusing to wear it and not have you around me and not know what was going on with us. It hurt a little to wear it, even though i love you and i know i want to marry you, it just reminded me of you putting me on that train, i wore it for a month straight but i dont know it just felt weird."

He smiled a little, he knew that she was going to say that, Although he wishes she was wearing it, because she looked so beautiful with it on. And that way everyone could know she was his, but he doesn't need a ring for people to know she is his.

"Well im glad you didn;t loose it , and i understand you reasonings to not wearing it. I just missing seeing you with it on thats all."

"FINN HUDSON YOU THOUGHT I LOST IT?"

"Yeah I did, I know crazy thought of mine."

Just when their date was getting good, there was a knock at the door, it was 10:00 who could be coming over at this time? She knew it wasn't Kurt because he said he was going to be at working working with all the people at vogue tonight as they have a deadline to make.

Whoever was at the door just kept ringing and ringing it. When rachel went to go answer the door, Finn got up and went and answered it for her. When he opened the door he was shocked to see who was standing there.

* * *

**CLIIIIIFHANGERRRRRR! I KNOW HATE ME NOW. IM ALREADY ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT WILL BE UP PRETTY SOON. BUT HOW ARE YOU GUYS LIKING THIS SO FAR? TELL ME THE TRUTHHH, SO REVIIIIIIIEW IT PLEASEEE 3 **

**OH AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER MEGHAAANX3 i follow back 3**

**but thank you for reading, ya'll are super amazing (:**

**and who watched the breakk up?! im still super sad over it! :( but it wont be long, till their all back together again (: just not loving the hitaus we have to go through now!**


	5. A Visitor

THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO SUPER PATIENT, IVE BEEN BUSY AND EVERYNIGHT I HAVE BEEN WRITING BUT NOT VERY MUCH. WITH GLEE ON HIATUS IM GUNNA START WRITING MORE. BUT WHO WATCHED THE BREAK UP? DID YALL CRY ALOT LIKE ME? LOL ANYWAYS. ENJOOOOY(:

* * *

Whoever was at the door just kept ringing and ringing it. When rachel went to go answer the door, Finn got up and went and answered it for her. When he opened the door he was shocked to see who was standing there.

When he opened it all he saw the girl hes known for the past 4 years of his life, the girl who he dated a long time ago. She was blonde with short hair. She was wearing a red dress with black heels. and her makeup smeared all along her face.

"Quinn is that you?" was all he could manage to say. But all she did was continue to cry. She managed to let out a small and tear filled "yes" as finn ushered her into the apartment.

"Who is it?" Rachel yelled from the living room. But when Finn brought her into the living room, rachel stopped what she was watching and looked over in shock to who Finn had right next to her.

"Quinn are you okay?" asked Rachel, but all she did was shrug her shoulder and let out more tears. "Its okay you dont have to say anything, ill just set you up in my bed and when you want to talk you can" All Quinn said was a very faint "Thank you" and Rachel led her up the stairs to her room. When they got up there Rachel placed her bag down on top of her dresser and sat Quinn down on the bed, sitting right next to her. Massaging her back as she let out more cries.

Even though Quinn use to hate her, and Rachel didn't really like her all that much when they were in school together. They became more of friends over their senior year of high school. No matter what Rachel was always there for her, and even thought Quinn would never admit it she was thankful for all the things Rachel did for her. Even if she stole away the man she was dating. But that was in the past and they had already talked about it before.

"Quinn whatever is wrong, know that im here for you, and im not going anywhere. So when you want to talk we will. im gunna go get you a glass of water, why don't you put on your pajamas and ill put in a movie." said Rachel. So she walked out of the room and down the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs she was met with Finn

"Is she okay?" asked finn

"I don't know, she isn't talking all she is doing is being very quiet and won't stop just gunna give her someone to be around for right now, and maybe she will talk. If not i dont know what else to do."

"That's fine, ill just play some video games down here then." Finn kissed her on the cheek and she started to walk away then he said "Hey Rach, you know your a pretty amazing person. Even to the people who were never great to you." All she did was smile and continue up the stairs, not trying to spill the water and balancing the movie and popcorn all at the same time.

When she got into her room, Quinn was curled up in bed in heart pajamas and sobs were being pressed into the pillow. Tears streaming down her face, and mascara all over the pillow as well.

"Ive brought you some water, Popcorn and a movie. I figured "The Notebook" was a decent choice considering all the movies I have are musicals, and im sure you don't want to watch Funny Girl." Rachel swore she heard her laugh a little.

Quinn cleared her throat and spoke for the first time tonight "Thank you Rachel this means a lot to me. I had nowhere else to go, and no one will even speak to me now. I thought my best choice was to come here. I didn't know Finn was going to be here though."

"Thats okay, and a couple of days ago I didn't know Finn was going to be here either. Anyways do you want to tell me why you're here ? or is it to soon for me to ask." Quinn started to cry again. "Sorry Quinn, tell me whenever, let's just watch the movie for now."

After about an hour into the movie, both Quinn and Rachel were fast asleep. Finn went to go check on them to make sure they didn't kill eachother, because well it was still Quinn Fabray in there. But he was suprised to see the two girls fast asleep in the same bed together. So he decided maybe it was time for him to go to sleep as well.

When Rachel woke up in the morning, nobody was awake it was 5:30 in the morning, even she didn't understand why she was awake so early. She didn't really get that much sleep, she kept tossing and turning all night. She went and made breakfast for everyone who was there. Trying to be quiet but she woke Finn up

"Sorry babe go back to sleep." All he did was yawn and said "Nope now im awake, what are you doing up so early." He got up and walked over to her in the kitchen.. She looked so flawless first thing in the morning, Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had short black shorts on along with Finns McKinley football tshirt on. And his favorite thing no makeup, he always loved when she was natural looking. Hes told her over a million times how beautiful she looks without it.

"I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning and wasn't having the best night of sleep ever." He kissed her on the lips, a quick one.

"Well Goodmorning then" He kissed her again quickly one more time

"Goodmorning ."

"Do you want me to help you make breakfast?" He asked

"Infact I would love it if you would."

They made breakfast together, singing along to music that was on the radio. Kurt wasn't home as he spent the night in a hotel with Blaine. So nobody was downstairs the only person that was there was Quinn.. Just before breakfast was done. Quinn came down the stairs rubbing her eyes, as if she was confused as to where she was.

"Rachel... Finn.?" shouted Quinn

"In here Quinn" rachel shouted back to her.

When Quinn reached the kitchen, she felt herself get dizzy a little. She caught her balance. Her eyes still not adjusted to her surroundings.

"It smells so good in here, what are you making?" Asked Quinn

"Well we are making pancakes, eggs, and cooking up some bacon" Said Finn as if he was proud of what he was doing. It's not everyday that Finn actually takes the time too cook, but he loved spending the time with Rachel. After all he is leaving in 6 days and wants to spend any chance he can with her.

"Sound yummy." Quinn said. Just when she said that Kurt came storming through the door, everyone turned and looked at him. His shirt was off and he was just wearing his pants and shoes, His hair was all messed up and his jacket was thrown over his shoulder He didn't know that everyone was there , or that they were even staring at him as he walked through the door. So he was startled when he saw them

"OMG what are you all doing in here at this time of the day? And Quinn is here too? Shouldn't you all still be sleeping" All they did was laugh, so did Quinn.

"They question we should be asking is where were you, and why are you coming home at this time looking like that..Kurt someone from the major important fashion world might see you." Rachel said. Everyone laughed.

"Hhahahaha very funny Rachel, can I just have my walk of shame now and go to sleep?" Finn walked away at the mention of that, the thought of his brother doing anything with someone else other than Blaine was gross.

"Sorry Finn!" Exclaimed Rachel. "but Kurt i expect major details later. You can't get away with this without sharing any details." Kurt laughed. "Of course, now im going to sleep NOBODY interrupt me unless its something Fashion Related, or Patty Lupone is at the front door!" Rachel laughed so hard she snorted.

"Alright everybody breakfast is ready." Quinn and Finn both jumped off the couch and almost ran over to where the food was placed. "ENJOY" said Finn even though all he did was mix the pancake mix, because Rachel wouldn't let him burn anything.

They enjoyed a peaceful breakfast together, they talked about high school, how much they missed glee club and Lima, which you would think they wouldn't but it was home after all and they did miss it. After they were done eating Finn cleared the table and did the dishes.

Rachel thought of going to her classes today but she decided to stay home, part of her didn't want to go because she could still tell Quinn needed to vent, and because he boyfriend is here and didn't want to be away from him just yet. When Rachel got up from reading the newspaper Quinn Grabbed her hand and brought her up the stairs and into her room.

"Rachel I really need to talk to you about something." Rachel could tell that her friend was really hurting or something was seriously wrong.

"Whatever it is Quinn im here for you, no matter what is is. No judgement what so ever." said Rachel. Quinn cleared her throat, and took a deep breath.

"Okay... I think im pregnant again!" Rachels face went from a slight smile, to a shocked expression. and Quinn just stared at the ground dissapointed in herself for even thinking of coming here with that kind of news. After all the last baby she had she gave to Rachels mom.

"WOW ! With who?" Quinn started to cry, and looked anywhere but at Rachel.

"With...Puck again!"

"holy cow" was all that Rachel had managed to say.

"But I don't know if its for sure, so dont tell Finn because he will tell Puck and Puck doesn't need to know right now. He is actually doing really good for himself right now. And I didnt want to come here and unload this all on you, but i just really needed a friend."

"Quinn im glad you came here, now were gunna find out if this is definite because you can't keep crying and you cant beat yourself up about it. Like ive said before, im here for you. That's what friends are for."

Quinn leaned in and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Now stop crying! because then im going to cry!" Quinn laughed. She is so grateful she has Rachel, and one day she is going to be there for her whenever Rachel needs someone just as much as she is doing for her.

Rachel and Quinn both got dressed and went downstairs. When they walked down the stairs and into the living room to put their shoes on finn asked "Where are you two going?" Rachel hesitated, she hated lying to Finn, but she felt as if right now she needed to just focus on helping her out. "Well im going to go show Quinn to the wonderfulness of NYADA. We will be back soon. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Alright be careful you two, and I love you two Rachel, and don't forget we do have a date tonight." She shook her head in agreement. and went out the door.

Quinn hailed a cab she didnt really want to walk. And neither did Rachel. So they go into the cab and headed to the nearest convinence store. When they walked inside and finally found the asile that had the pregnancy tests. They grabbed 2 of each kind. They lady at the counter looked at them like they were crazy, like they weren't allowed to be buying these things. So they left the store, and got into another cab and headed home.

When they got home, Finn was so into his games he didn't hear them walked through the door, and when they walked in they ran up the stairs. When they got into Rachel's room she immediately locked the door. Dumped all of the test onto her bed. Quinn looked at them like she was going to puke. Part of her was having deja vu.

"Well why don't we started with these.. It says smiley face is you are pregnant and frowney face if you aren't" She handed her the test and Quinn sighed. She went into the bathroom and Rachel sat down on the bed. When Quinn came out of the bathroom she asked

"How long untill it's done?"

"It says 4 mins" Rachel answered. Quinn sat next to her and hunched over, her feet dangling off the bed. Her face in her hands. Rachel massaged her back, even though Rachel has never been through this before, she couldn't imagine the stress she was going through. Rachel had set a timer on her iPhone to help her remember when 4 mins was up. And when it went off it scared them both half to death.

"Okay so it's time, remember smiley face your pregnant, frowney face you aren't" Part of Rachel was hoping it was a frowney face because she didn't want to see her friend go through this again. Quinn got up and walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the test, her eyes still closed. She walked out of the bathroom holding it.

"Rachel I can't do it. can you look at it for me?" asked Quinn

"Of course" replied Rachel. So she took it out of her hands and when she looked at it her expression was blank.

* * *

**WELL ITS KIND OF A SHORT CHAPTER AND NOT ALOT HAPPENS. BUT DONT HATE ME FOR THE FABERRY FRIENDSHIP, I JUST REALLY LIKE THEM BEING FRIENDS AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN THE TWO. AND I JUST WANTED TO DO SOME MORE OF THE FRIENDSHIP BACKGROUND OF THEM TWO. SORRY FOR THE LACK OF FINCHELNESS THERE WILL BE PLENTY MORE TO COME. **

**BUT OTHER THAN THAT HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ IT (:**

**REVIEWWWWS ARE WONDERFULLL 3**

**I LOVE YALLLLLLLLLLLL *:**


	6. She's Growing Up

**SORRY I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER, AND IM SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER HAD SO MUCH FABERRY I JUST REALLY LIKE THIER FRIENDSHIP. THERE WILL PROBABLY ONLY BE THIS CHAPTER AND ONE MORE WITH SOME FABERRY THEN THE REST WILL BE BACK TO FINCHEL I PROMISE 3 **

**BUT ENJOOOOY (: & THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS IVE BEEN GETTING ! MEANS ALOT TO ME! **

**I DONT OWN GLEE ; BECAUSE IF I DID THEN EVERYTHING WOULD BE HAPPY,EVERY COUPLE WOULD BE TOGETHER, AND FINCHEL WOULD PROBABLY HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED IN THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON 3 ! JS !**

* * *

"Rachel I can't do it. can you look at it for me?" asked Quinn

"Of course" replied Rachel. So she took it out of her hands and when she looked at it her expression was blank. and all she did was look at her with a sympathy look

"WHAT DOES IT SAY RACHEL!?" Asked Quinn.

Rachel took a deep breath looked up at her and said "It says you aren't pregnant." When she said that she smiled a bright smile for her friend. Quinn was crying because she had thought it was positive, she wiped a tear off her cheek and laughed. "Wait so im not pregnant?" asked Quinn "No your not it's a frowney face which means your not pregnant." Quinn grabbed the test out of Rachels hand and sighed in relief when she looked at it

"OMG. Thank god. I don't know what I would have done if it said I was pregnant." Rachel hugged Quinn. and the friends smiled.

"How about you take the other ones just to make sure." Quinn nodded in agreement. So she took the rest of them and they all said the same thing "Not pregnant." Quinn was happy and so was Rachel, they both don't know what they would have done if she was pregnant again. Atleast there was no chance it was Finn's and that made Rachel more happy.

Downstairs Finn was playing Call of Duty with Puck and Mike. Hating how much they were beating him, getting angry at the game like some little 13 year old.

"So man whats the deal with you and Rachel?" asked Puck

"We are currently together, not engaged though, thats probably going to take some time to work on, but were together happy as of right now. Dude did you know that Quinn is here? She showed up here crying at the front door?" You could hear Puck breath heavy as Finn mentioned her. Even though Puck and Quinn hooked up right before graduation and saw a lot of eachother over the summer they never made a relationship out of it and Puck knew that she wanted to be with him and he knew that he wanted to be with her. Shes the only girl Puck could ever see himself marrying and having kids with, shes the only girl he has ever loved truly. He was just scared of having to committ to one girl.

"Well we kind of hooked up over summer a lot, she left for Yale and I left for L.A we talked maybe once. I even visted her once and all we did was hook up again."

"Dude you can't just keep hooking up with her and not making anything out of it, we all know you love her so why don't you do something about it" said Finn

"In all honesty dude I want to spend my whole life with her and I do love her im just scared to committ myself to one girl. and the Puckmister is loving the Los Angeles babes that come around here everyday."

Just then Rachel called for Finn "Finn what are you doing?"

He yelled back "Im down here playing on xbox with Mike and Puck"

"Dudes I gotta go, im gunna go see whats up with them, talk to you guys later and Puck this conversation isnt over!"

"Talk to you later finn" said mike

"Whatever Bro, talk to you later. and eh let me know if you find out why Quinns there" said Puck

"Will do!" Just then they all logged off and Finn shut off the game system. Getting up from his seat and going to Rachels room where he thinks he heard her call from.

"Hey babe can you grab Quinn's bags and bring them out to the cab that is waiting for her downstairs?" asked Rachel.

"Of course. leaving so soon?" asked Finn. as he grabbed her bags.

"Yeah ive still got school. i just really needed someone to talk to about things and im glad I came here, Sorry I kept you away from spending time with Rachel before you leave." She looked like she was going to cry. Finn put down the bag he was holding and went over and hugged Quinn. He was shocked he even did that, but if Rachel can be civil with her so can he. Even though at one point he hated her he was still slightly friends with her and after that is his bestfriends girl.

"Dont worry about it. Ive got 6 days left to spend with her." You could tell Rachel still hated the fact that in 6 days she had to see Finn leave again. She looked at the ground everytime someone mentioned that he was leaving.

"Ill walk you out" said Rachel. and she did the two friends said goodbye to eachother, getting a little teary eyed when having to say goodbye, but they knew they would see eachother soon. They hugged and Rachel waved goodbye to her as the cab pulled away. She never thought in a million years that her and Quinn would be such good friends and that she would show up at her apartment asking for her help and for her to be there with her. But she loved it, and somehow wished that their friendship could have started like that during sophomore year of high school.

"Rachel, what was that all about?" asked Finn when Rachel had gotten back into the apartment. She closed the door behind her, almost being startled at what Finn was asking her. But all she did was ignore him, she just kept on walking towards the stairs.

"Rachel you can't just ignore me everytime something happens.. but when your ready to talk come and talk to me.. Don't forget we have a date tonight be ready by 7 please." His eyes kind of filled with tears. He hates when Rachel looks upset or when she ignores him.

"Ill be ready. now im just gunna go take a nap. Ill see you later Finn." After she was done saying that she walked up the stairs, taking deep breaths. She isnt sure why she is in a mood she is in. All she knows is right now she needs to take a nap from everything that happened with Quinn. She doesn't want to be ignoring Finn, but right now what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him. Although Rachel considers Finn to be her bestfriend as well sometimes theirs things that he doesn't need to know and as of right now this is one of them.

She went into her room plopped down on the bed and let out a deep breath. Put her headphones in her ears, and listened to some music that hopefully would put her right to sleep. She knows she has a date to get ready for in about 6 hours, but she knows she has enough time to take a nap. Plus it's not like she is actually getting herself ready for the date, Kurt volunteered to help her get ready, and told her he has the most amazingest dress picked out for her just for tonight. After all it is their first date since he has been back and Rachel just wants to look her best for him.

Somehow she can't seem to sleep, she keeps thinking about what it's going to be like when he is gone again and how she is going to be so lonely without him. She keeps thinking about the lette Jessie sent her, after all he is going to be at the showcase for her school and she hasn't told Finn about it yet. Which she knows she will tonight seeing as though she chose him to sing with her. She also keeps thinking about what happened with Quinn even though it wasn't her in that situation she felt bad that she had to sit there and watch her friend go through it.

She doesn't really know when she fell asleep. But she could hear through the wonderful sound of Barbaras voice knocking on the door. When she looked at the time it had said 5:00 p.m. She took the headphones out of her ears and jumped out of bed, running over toward her door. When she opened it she saw Kurt there

"What the hell took you so long, ive been knocking on your door for the past 20mins. I was going to ask Finn to open it but he is nowhere to be found. Although he did leave a note for me saying he was going to go pick up some last minute things before your date." She smiled.

"Sorry I decided to take a nap, after Quinn left. Just needed some time to myself thats all. Im fine really! Now let's get me ready for this date, I want to look absolutely amazing and im trusting you to do so."

Kurt just gave her a look " Do you even know who I am. Ive got you covered."

"Well Kurt the last time I let you help me get dressed up for Finn, you made me look like a sad clown hooker and nobody liked how I looked. So this time no making me look like a sad clown hooker."

"You know I hated you when I did that to you. Now I love you and your dating my Step Brother. So now it's different, and i kind of love you Rachel Berry. Now turn around and let me work my magic."

"Hey Kurt... Where were you last night?!.. I told you I wanted details now its the perfect time to spill them to me." Kurt sighed and looked over to the vanity where he layed out all the makeup he was going to use on her.

"Well if you should know... I was out with Blaine last night. He showed up at my work randomly. Took me out to eat and i ended up spending the night in his hotel room." Rachel gasped.

Kurt and Blaine at broken things off technically before Kurt had left. Blaine had said that he didn't want to do a long distance relationship because their relationship was still fragile. He wasn't going to completely stop talking to Kurt, and he wasn't going to date or do anything with anybody else. He just felt that as of at that moment both of their lives were going in completely different directions and needed to end things temporarily for a little while. Untill Blaine moves out to New York after he is done graduating.

"I thought you two broke up or something?" asked Rachel

"We did technically, but he said he missed me and really wanted to see me. So I went along with it. I just really missed him Rachel and last night was amazing and it made me happy... Only part I didn't like was showing up here to an audience... By the way why was Quinn here?"

Rachel looked down at the ground. She was so tempted to not tell Kurt why she was here but she knew he wouldn't say anything to Finn yet, and that he wouldn't make a big deal out of it, and she could trust him with a secret like this.

"She was here becausee... because she thought she was pregnant and she really needed someone to be there for her." Kurts mouth fell to the ground with everything Rachel was saying about her being here. Although he loved Quinn and Puck being together he never understood why they never offically dated. Actually everybody never understood why they never did.

"Well atleast she isn't pregnant and we don't have to hear more baby drama... and atleast there was no chance that it was Finn's" Rachel laughed even though she hated the thought of Quinn and Finn being together she somehow still found it pretty funny.

Suddenly Rachels Phone kept ringing, she looked at the caller id and it was a number she didn't recognize so she ignored it.

"Are you gunna answer that?" asked Kurt.

"No I don't know who it is."

Kurt spun the chair around taking one last look at how amazing her hair and makeup looked. She got up from the chair and Kurt had given her the bag to her dress. She opened it up and walked into her bathroom to put it on. When she opened the bag she fell in love with dress and almost didn't want to wear it in fear of getting it ruined. So she put it on anyway.

When she walked out of the bathroom. Kurt was sitting on the edge of her bed, humming a tune waiting for her to hurry up and show him how she looked. He was facing the bathroom. When she appeared out of the bathroom his face fell to the floor.

"WOW RACH YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" said Kurt. He was like a proud papa of all the work he did to rachel. Which wasn't really a whole lot considering she has natural beauty anyway.

"Thanks Kurt, for everything. Now go see if Finn is back yet." With that being said he walked out of the room and before he walked out of the room he took one more look at her and smiled. His best friend was growing up.

* * *

**hey guysssssss! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE DATE. AND ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME IVE ALREADY STARTED WRITING IT (: **

**BUT KEEEP REVIEWING YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE THEM ALL 3**

**WITHOUT GLEE ON TILL NOV 8TH ILL BE UPDATING MORE, AND PROBABLY STARTING A MONCHELE FIC! LOL IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TWEET TO ME AT meghaaanx3 3 **

**but thank you all for who are readinggg (: im loving this fic so far. **

**BUT I LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP READING (:**


	7. The Date

**hope you really like this chapter. BTW im writing this while watching American Horror Story. lol. But this chapter took me a while to write because I wanted to get every detail of it, so it painted an awesome picture in your head. lol anyways... ENJOY! love yoooou alll 3**

* * *

Before she went down stairs to go meet with Finn. She took a deep breath looked at herself in the mirror. Fixing her curls one last time before heading out of her bedroom door. When she walked down the stairs she had to walk down them slowly as the shoes she was wearing were hard to walk down the stairs on. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Finn was turned around talking to Kurt. When her heels made the sound of clicking on the floor he instantly turned around, a little taken back by how she looked.

She didn't look like the Rachel Berry he has been use to seeing. It was like she was a completely different person. She was wearing this short silver dress, only reaching to about mid thigh, with glitter all over it. There wasn't any staps to it. Her skinned glowed, was tan. Not like the jersey shore tans a slight tan that made the dress pop off of her skin. She wore these glitter heals, that went perfectly with her dress. He wasn't quite sure how she could walk in them as they looked so hard to walk in from being such a tall heel. Her hair was in long curls and bangs pushed to the side. Her curls going down her body and stopping in the middle of her back. She didn't have to much makeup on, but just enough to complete her look.

"Wow Rach, you look.."

"amazing? I know" She said with a smile and little bit of a wink

When she was standing in front of him she was also taken back by how amazingly handsome he had looked. He was wearing a tux, just like the one he wore when he took her out on their "Work date" when the glee club had went to New York for nationals. But something about him this time was different. He looked more mature, more handsome. Which she didn't even think was possible. He had her favorite flowers in his hand. She smiled at him.

"Oh before I forget these are for you." he said. She took them from his hand and smelled them.

"They smell beautiful and look beautiful... Thank you Finn" she replied.

She handed them to Kurt, and he went into the kitchen and put the flowers into a vase with water and placed them in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Come on Rach, we don't want to be late for dinner" He put his hand out for her, she grabbed it and He led them out the door.

"KURT DONT STAY UP LATE WAITING FOR US" She shouted from the door.

"DONT WORRY YOU WONT BE KEEPING ME UP LATE TONIGHT." He replied.

Rachel knew he had plans with someone, which she could only think was Blaine. She laughed at what he said. She loved how no matter what it is somehow Kurt finds the means to make somethng into sex or something sexual. When they walked outside he hailed them a taxi. When it came up to them he let Rachel in first. The cab driver asked

"Where to?"

"Central Park please." Rachel made a little happy dance, she loves going to central park. Even though since she has moved there she has seen some creepy things go on there she still loved going there. Something about it made it seem like home. Like a peice of Lima in NewYork City. But her piece of Lima was Finn.

They held hands tightly throughout the car ride. The whole time they pointed at places they think they should go to in the future. Even places that they went to when they had visited there. Even when Rachel moved here she didn't do any sight seeing all she did was stay in the dorm for the whole 2 weeks that she lived there, and saw a couple of Broadway shows. But she was alone at the time and didn't really feel like wanting to go anywhere.

When they pulled up to central park, Finn paid the driver, got out of the car grabbed Rachels hand and helped her get out of the car. They walked in Central Park for a while talking about things. Talking about even the most randomest things. When they reached bow bridge Finn shift his hand to his hip, and Rachel put her arm through it holding onto him.

"Remember this place?" asked Finn

"Of course how could I forget... I remember walking over here and seeing you in that tux and my heart melted over and over again." He smiled at her.

"I love you so much Rachel. Remember when I told you a long time ago that I would make it up to you one day? She nodded. "Well that day is coming soon, im sorry that everything between us has been so crazy. I just love you so much and I don't ever want to loose you."

"I love you too Finn, and im not going anywhere. I promise." She grabbed his face, and kissed him their kiss must have lasted for about a minute. People walking by just stared at them like they were doing something wrong. When they broke their kiss, they both licked their lips, and kept walking.

They walked over to where a tree was. Their was a picnic step up. By this point Rachel noticed she was a little over dressed for this occassion. Their was a basket in the corner of the picnic table. Two candles in the middle of the blanket, and a canaster of what seems to look like some type of liquid.

"Finn what is all of this?"asked rachel.

"Its a pre-dinner dinner" He laughed at his own joke. But all Rachel did was look at him confused. He ushered over at her to sit down and she did. Trying not to let her dress ride up.

"want some cosmo?" She laughed remembering the first date she ever had with him.

"Of course." He poured her some, and himself some. They both drank it in a hurry, they must have been so thirsty. He looked at her deeply, eyes full of lust.

"Ya know Finn... You can kiss me if you want too" He smiled.

"I want too" all that played in his mind was the first ever time he got to kiss her, how much he loved it. How much more he wanted of her even then. Which was clear because he had to leave in a hurry due to something arriving a little too early.

Her thoughts were smiliar. Who would of thought Rachel berry would of had her first kiss with him and still be kissing him now. In her favorite city. Her city. No their city now. Even when they weren't together Rachel always thought of just kissing him, because kissing him just felt so good.

After they were done kissing. They got up. Finn blew out the candles. and led them over to where their was a taxi already waiting for them

"Where are we going now?" whinned rachel a little bit

"The dinner part of the evening. Don't you want to eat Rach?"

"Of course.. Now let's go." She must have been really hungry because she never hurries up when it comes to eating. The driver already knew where to take them. When they pulled up at Sardis rachel smiled. She noticed finn was re creating some of their best moments, and she loved it.

They ate dinner, laughing and talking the whole time. Enjoying the time they have together. Finn almost left the place forgetting to pay, so he made sure he tipped the lady really nice. They left the dinner with smiles beaming off of their faces. Got back into the cab, he didn't need to tell the driver where to go because he had called ahead and set it up so one person could take them to where they needed to go for the whole night.

"Theres more to this date?" asked Rachel.

"Of course,I couldn't not take you to where we are going." the driver made his way through the streets pulling up in front of a theater.

"FINN are we gunna see a show?!" asked Rachel excitment coming from her voice.

"Sorry Rach, but no. I tryed to get tickets but they were completely sold out... Im sorry but i have something else, something to show you. Now close your eyes."

"okay." she said, laughing a little. So she closed her eyes. Peaking a little bit but he noticed.

"Rach, keeeep them closed please!" he said

All she did was laugh, she closed her eyes tight so she wouldn't be able to see anything. He turned her around so she was facing the opposite way. She loved being right in the heart of New York, hearing the people talking and walking by her, the smells that came from being there, the sounds of cabs honking their horns, and zooming by. But something about being with Finn in her favorite city just made it more real, and more exciting for her. He put his hands over her eyes too, just to know that their was no way she could take a peak at anything.

"Okay Rach.. Are you ready?" His face had a huge smile, but he was a bit nervous and hoped she was going to love what he did.

"yesss." She said hesitantly wondering what was waiting in front of her.

He removed his hands off her eyes, and she opened them. When she opened them their was a sign that would normally be light up with the stars of that nights show in them, but when she looked at it it said Rachel Berry the worlds brightest star. She ran over to where it was standing underneath it.

"Finn how did you do this?" asked Rachel. Her smile brighter than he has ever seen it.

"Let's just say it wasn't easy, but I managed to get it done. Now lets take your picture so you can remember this moment forever."

He took his camera out of his pocket. She stood underneath it arms opened wide, a huge smile on her face. He laughed. He took the picture. Standing there looking at her after it for a few minutes. He just loves her so much, and doesn't want this week or night to end, because never does he ever want to be away from her.

After that they got back into the cab, and the driver brought them back to the apartment. When they reached the door Rachel stopped him from going in.

"Finn, I don't want this night to end. I had such an amazing night with you, i mean we could have just stayed home and watched movies and it would have been amazing but tonight was one of those nights that you see in movies. I thank you so much for what you did for me. I love you so much. Ya know tonight made it so much real for me that im actually in New York, When I first came here it didn't feel like anything, but now that you're here it makes it so much more real and so much more amazing and exciting for me. "

He smiled at her, and kissed her on the lips. You could even hear him moan a little, when he kissed her . He didn't want the night to end either, but he was tired and he knows that tomorrow Rachel is going to have him practicing up a storm for her showcase. He is honored that she asked him to do it with her, and wants to do good for her. But he hasn't sung in front of people since they sang at the teacher of the year awards at McKinley.

When they walked inside the sight they saw was something that could scar a person for life. There Kurt was butt naked on the couch with Blaine. Finn insantly turned around the sense of nausea coming on. Rachel covered her eyes in horror. Shes best friends with Kurt and Blaine but the last thing she wanted to see was both of them butt naked on the couch and in the middle of things. Finn just never wanted to see his brother naked ever in his whole life it seriously grossed him out. Kurt instantly shot off of the couch, grabbing his pants and throwing them on, Blaine did the same thing. Kurts face blushed with embarrassment when they walked through the door.

"KUUUURT WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING, TAKE IT INTO THE BEDROOM, THE COUCH IS NOT A PLACE TO BE DOING THINGS LIKE THAT ON." asked Rachel. Finn laughed at the words she chose to use.

Kurt and Blaine practically ran into the bedroom.

"Is it safe for me to turn around and open my eyes?" asked Finn.

"Yeah it's fine they are gone." She laughed a little about how creeped out Finn was.

"Well we might have to get a new couch now, because im never sitting on that EVER again." said Finn.

All Rachel did was laugh at him, but she agreed they do need a new couch after what she just saw was all over it. She went and got a glass of water and headed up the stairs, Finn following her.

When they got into the room, she got undressed. Finn sneaking peaks at her. He loved Rachel clothed, but something about Rachel naked and in the same room as him made him love her more. Rachel was comfortabe with being around Finn naked, after all he took her virginity and ever since then sex had become a regular thing for them.

She went into the bathroom brushed out her curls, not wanting to take a shower, she figured she would just take one when she woke up. After all it was already 12 a.m and she needed to get up early. They both laid down onto the bed at the same time. Finn reached over and pulled her close to him so they were spooing. His hands gripping her waist.

"Rach tonight was amazing, I want to spend my whole life giving you nights like those. I love you so much and you make me such a happy man." She smiled.

"I love you too Finn, and tonight was more than amazing. I love when you do things like this. Now I think we should go to sleep now, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day. "

He kissed her on the lips, but for some reason she ended up deeping the kiss. Now to a full blown makeout session.

That night they made love, they made love into all the hours of the night. She knew that getting up in the morning would be hard to do.

"Goodnight Finn, i love you." She said as she started to driff out into sleep.

"Goodnight Rach, I love you more." He said. He reached over, and kissed her softly on the cheek. Even though she was about to fall asleep, she managed a smile.

* * *

**WELLLLL HERES THE DATE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY I DIDNT WRITE ANY WANKYNESS, I JUST DONT REALLY WANT TO. FOR ME IT FEELS AWKWARD TO WRITE SOMETIMES LMFAO. BUT MAYBE I WILL ONE DAY I DONT KNOW YET. **

**ANYWAYS. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED (:**

**AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING IT. NEXT CHAPTER WONT BE POSTED PROBABLY TILL WEDNESDAY AS I AM GOING TO BUSY. SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT A WHILE FOR THIS ONE, I WASN'T SURE WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH IT. BUT I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING THIS TILL THE END 3 **


	8. In Sickness and In Health

**SO THERE HAS BEEN 7 CHAPTERS SO FAR, OVER THE SPAN OF 3 DAYS FOR THEM. THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS... OOH WELL. ANYWAYS. I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWSS 3 AND HOW ARE ALL OF YOU HOLDING UP OVER THIS HIATUS? IM BARELY SURVIVING ANYWAY. NOW IM RANTING ON AND ON. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO MUCH FUN FOR ME TO WRITE. AND IVE GOT SOME AWESOME IDEAS FOR THE REST OF THIS FANFIC. JUST BARE WITH ME... IT GETS BETTER! LOL**

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up around 9 a.m . it was wednesday and it was a day she didn't have class so that made her happy. She only missed 1 day so far, and surprisingly she wasn't all that concerned about it. When she looked at her phone it had 10 missed calls

***5 missed calls from MELANIE***

***2 missed calls from BRODY***

***1 missed calls from mercedes***

***2 missed calls from daddy***

She wondered why everyone was calling her. She did have a voicemail from Melanie though it said

"Hey girl, you must still be sleeping. but I really need to talk to you. I didn't want to interrupt you with the time you have with Finn, but i need you to call me when you can.. Okay goodbye." You could hear melanie sniff some tears back, and you could hear that she really needed Rachel.

Rachel knew that she would be at the Bar around 12 as she is everyday so she decided that she would go by there later and talk to her. Hoping that nothing is seriously wrong. She also tried to call back her parents but nobody picked up, and they didn't leave a voicemail so it couldn't have been that important.

Just then Finn woke up as he felt Rachel slowly get out of bed, she was trying not to wake him up but she failed at doing so.

"Goodmorning Rach, sleep good?" he asked as he wipped his eyes, not wanting to open them and surrender to having to wake up.

"Of course, I slept with the most perfect man by my side, so how I couldn't I." Just as she was saying those things, she climbed on the bed and kissed him on the cheek. After she did he already missed the feeling of her lips on his cheek. They were soft kind of like pillows.

Finn got up and went into the bathroom, turned on the shower to the hottest it could go to. He felt the need to shower instantly. He took a look in the mirror and laughed at how horrible his hair looked and how tired he looked. He went to grab a towel out of the little closet that is in the bathroom next to the shower. But when he did so he spotted something that looked weird to him in the trash can. He locked the door not wanting Rachel to come in and spot him looking through her things. He grabbed a piece of toilet paper to grab what was in there, and when he picked it up he placed it on top of the counter, he knew what it was but he just didn't want to look at it. A million thoughts rushed through his head. He thought to himself

"is rachel pregnant?why hasnt she told me? omg im going to be a dad. omg omg omg omg." He didn't even look at the test to see if it was positive or negative, he wrapped it up in clean toilet paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He was going to go ask rachel about it, after all if she is pregnant he needed to know. Even though he hasnt even looked at the test yet. He turned off the shower and headed down the stairs, where he found Rachel working out on the treadmil. He yelled her name about 5 times before he noticed that she had her headphones in her ears, so he walked over and taped her on the shoulder. She nearly jumped

"Oh hey Finn, you scared the crap out of me don't ever do that again." She said as she hit him on the shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, he looked frustrated, and concerened. His body language was off, and his eyes screamed "I have to ask you something" but all he did was stare at her, not wanting to ask her about it, maybe she would come clean about it.

"UM Rach is there something you need to tell me? he asked.

She looked from the ground to back up at him about 10 times before saying "uhhhhh no, why?"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he pulled out the pregnancy test out of his pocket. and held it out for her to see. He hated himself for yelling at her, but he needed to know what this was all about and he wanted to know now. She just stared at it not wanting to answer him, Quinn told her not to tell him, and it was so hard for Rachel to keep it from him because she loves Finn and she tells him everything, but she couldn't betray Quinn. She started to say something but was interruppted by Finn

"Rachel, baby if your pregnant just say it already, you know im here for you and you dont have anything to worry about." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach. All she did was look at him in discust.

"Finn... Im... Im not pregnant." He immediately took his hands off her stomach, automatically feeling awkward because he even did that. "look at the test Finn what does it say?" he looked at it feeling like an idiot he should have just looked at it in the first place. "And plus Finn... It's not even mine" He felt discusted so he dropped it on the floor.

"Then whose is it? Is it Kurts because that would be just really weird." Rachel just laughed a little.

"No Finn, if i tell you whose it is, you have to promise me on everything that you love that you won't tell anybody else about it?" She held out her pinky, she wasn't joking she really doesn't want anyone else to find out about this. He walked over to her and held out his pinky, and intertwined them together, both of them kissing their thumbs to make sure of the promise

"I promise Rach, just tell me."

"Well, remember when Quinn was here?" he nodded his head. She was sitting on his lap, telling him about this, all he was doing was looking at the beautiful girl telling him about this, part of him was relieved she wasn't pregnant but part of him was a little upset."Well Quinn thought she was pregnant, thats why she came here and I just took her to get a test and took it here and then we found out she wasn't pregnant, so everything is good now. And you can't tell puck cause you know its with him obviously. I dont understand why the two of them just don't date."

"Thankkk god, and I promise I won't say anything. but to be honest Rachel im kind of upset that it wasn't you who was pregnant" All she did was look at him with wide eyes "When I grabbed that test out of the garbage all that was going through my mind was what it would be like to have a mini you running around, and what it would be like when she has a sibling. and how amazing of a mother your going to be"

"You really thought about all of that?" She put her hands around his neck, so she was looking right into his eyes.

"Yeah I did, I mean im a lot relieved that your not so we don't have to worry about that right now but i was a little bit excited."

"So you want to have a baby?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah I do. someday, not right now"

"Me too" was all she managed to say before he crashed his lips upon hers.

"now how about we go practice" he winked a little and she laughed.

"Fine with me" and he carried her up the stair bridal style, she was laughing the whole way up there.

After they were done with their festivities, Rachel showered finally. After being distracted everytime she went too. And Finn followed after her. Not wanting to take a shower together although Finn did suggest saying that she would save water if they just showered together, but Rachel declined as she knew it would only lead into them doing something other than showering. They got dressed, and Rachel made them both lunch. When it was around 11:30 a.m Rachel remembered that her and Finn needed to practice for her shows showcase that was tomorrow.

"HEY FINN, CAN YOU COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM" She yelled.

"Yeah Ill be there in one minute" he said from the other side of the apartment. "whats up" he said as he was walking into the living room.

"We need to practice tomorrow is the showcase and we need to be perfect."

They walked over to the piano. Rachel had purchased it when she moved into New York as it made the apartment look better and because she didn't want to be out of practice on the days that she didn't have school. She began to press some keys and Finn would adjust his voice to match them. Reminding Rachel of the time she helped Finn reach a note in glee club when he first joined. Oh how she missed those days, and she wondered how everyone is doing from glee. She also reminded herself that she needed to make this session real quick as she almost forgot she was going to go meet melaine at the bar to see what is going on with her

Finn finished singing a random song that he thought of, and Rachel looked at her phone sending Melaine a quick text

_im coming to the bar soon, hope everything is okay- R 3 _

she quickly pressed send, and noticed that Finn was just standing there staring at her. "You were good Finn, now can we continue this later ive got to go to the bar and see if everything is okay with Melanie, she called me about 5 times, and left me a very concerned voicemail."

"Yeah thats fine, ill just stay here and play some call of duty, I know Puck has been begging me to play with him anyway, go and see whats wrong with your friend, I hope everything is okay with her."

She grabbed her shoes near the door, hugged Finn and gave him a quick kiss. "Ill be back soon, maybe tonight we can hang out with Blaine and Kurt?" She then walked out of the door and down the street towards the bar. She kept thinking in her head what could be wrong with Melanie, but she couldn't come up with one that made sense. So she just kept walking, put her headphones in her ear.

As she was walking she bumped into a strange man who seemed like someone she knew. "Sorry mam" was all he managed to say and he just kept on walking. He had a black sweater on that covered his head, dark washed jeans and a pair of converse on his feet. But she just brushed it off and kept on walking. When she arrived at the bar she felt like that it was such a long walk, and maybe she should have taken a cab.

"Hey Mel." She said as she walked over to where she was standing behind the bar counter

"OMG RACHEL THANK GOD YOUR HERE." she walked out behind the counter and hugged Rachel. " Im fine its nothing major, I just failed Ms.H's class thats all." Rachel slapped her in the arm.

"You mean to tell me you called me 5 times, left me a very concerned voicemail, made me leave my boyfriend in the middle of practicing for the showcase just for you to tell me you failed a class?"

Rachel felt like she was going to throw up, so she did she rushed into the back of the bar into the bathroom. She never knew she could run that fast but apparently she can. Melanie followed her, and held her hair back for her while Rachel spilled all the stuff she had in her stomach into the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Asked Melanie. When Rachel was done all she did was fall to the floor, and sit there her hands running through her hair, and melanie grabbed a piece of wet paper towel for her to wipe her mouth with. Rachel let out a deep breath, totally confused as to where that even came from

"Yeah im fine, must have been the food I ate for lunch. I told myself i shouldnt have eaten anything."

"Are you sure? Im gunna call Finn to come and get you" Melanie got up and grabbed rachels cell phone out of her bag and dialed scrolled through her contacts finding finns number she clicked on it and dialed his number "Hey rach whats up?" asked finn

"Hey Finn, its Melanie. im gunna need you to come over to the bar. Rachel threw up and i think it would be best if you took her home."

"Im already out the door." said Finn. he practically ran out of the apartment.

"Rachel, Finn is coming to get you. You need to go home and get some rest." and with that Rachel got up out of the bathroom and sat at one of the booths waiting for Finn, Melanie grabbed her a bottle of water, and Rachel chugged it down, wishing she had a tooth brush on her so she could get the taste of throw up out of her mouth.

Finn then came charging threw the door, when he spotted Rachel over in the booth he ran over to her. Hugging her in his arms

"Are you okay? Im gunna take you home, and take care of you. Thank you Melanie for calling me"

"No problem. Let me know how everything is"

He held on so tight to her, he could have carried her but the apartment was about 5 blocks away, and he promised he would carry her about half way. When they got about half way, he picked her up and carried her, all he wanted to do was run to the apartment to get her into a hot bath, give her some medicine and let her sleep off whatever was wrong with her. When he got there he quickly unlocked the door, trying so hard to balance holding her in his arms, and trying to unlock the door. When he got in there he ran up the stairs with her, and placed her down on the bed.

"Im gunna take care of you Rach, let me do all the work." all she could manage to do was nodd her head, throwing up had sucked the life out of her. So he turned on the bath, making sure it wasnt too hot. he undressed her and put her down gently into the bath tub. "Rach ill be back in 5 mins, im going to go get you some medicine and other things, just stay relaxed in here."

"Okay Finn." she finally managed to talk. Before he left the room, he placed a kiss on her forehead, feeling the warmth coming from it. He knew instantly she had a fever. and he thought 'of all days for Rachel Berry to get sick it had to be the day before her showcase' but now hes made it his mission to get her better before tomorrow, atleast she didn't have a sore throat, because the last time she did it didn't go so smoothly. He walked down to the store just around the corner from the apartment, and got her medicine, some cold drinks that are good for when your sick, the latest broadway magazine, and a cute little stuffed animal that said 'get well soon' he thought it was cute, even though she wasn't that sick. He walked back to the house, and saw Rachel still laying in the tub in the position he left her.

"I got you medicine, some drinks, the latest issue of this Broadway magazine, and this cute teddy bear" He held each thing up to her, she immediately took the medicine and took some, not wanting a drink after it to get the nasty taste of medicine out of her mouth, she just wanted what ever was wrong with her to go away. She grabbed the teddy bear, and a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Finn, this is cute" She kissed him on the forehead, not wanting to kiss him on the lips as she didn't want to get him sick as well.

"Why don't you get out and get some sleep. Maybe sleeping it off will be good for you." she nodded in agreement. he pulled he drain to the tub and picked her up out of the water, grabbed her her favorite pajamas that he thought were adorable and helped her put them on. And she climbed into bed. Finn kissed her on the cheek and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Feel better babe, ill be downstairs if you need me."

"Thank you Finn, I love you so much"

"I love you too, now get some sleep." She closed her eyes, and started to fall asleep, he walked out of the room slowly not wanting to leave her alone up there, but also not wanting to make any noise. He closed the door a little bit, not shutting it fully because just in case she called for him.

* * *

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG, AND I REALLY COULDNT COME UP WITH ANYTHING GOOD TO BE WRONG WITH MELANIE SO I MADE IT SOMETHING REALLY LAME. ANYWAYS THERE IS GUNNA BE MORE TO THIS ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. HOPE THIS ONE WAS OKAY AND THAT THE CUTE FINCHEL STUFF WAS OKAY 3 ANYWAYS **

**REEEEEVIIIIIIIIIEWWWW IT (: I ALWAYS LOVE READING YOUR REVIEEWS!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND STAYYY TUNEDD 3**


	9. Everything Happens For A Reason

**THANKK YOU ALL FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME AND LOVED SOO MUCHH 3 & YOU ALL ARE AMAZING JUST SAYING! HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? AND THAT IM NOT BORING YOU! HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO STILL READ THIS ! THERES PROBABLY GOING TO BE MORE STORIES AFTER THIS ONE. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS ONE LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IT 3 ILL DEFENITELY PUT WHAT YOU WANT IN IT!... MAYBE LOL**

**BUT AGAIN I DONT OWN GLEE THE GENIOUS RYAN MURPHY DOES. BECAUSE IF I DID HIATUSES WOULDNT EXIST AND FINCHEL, BRITANA, AND KLAINE WOULD BE TOGETHER IN A HAPPY BUBBLE. ANYWAYS ennnnnjooooooyyyyy 3**

* * *

When Rachel woke up she rested her self on her elbows trying to adjust to her surroundings. She knew she was home, but she was so tired her own bedroom didn't even look like her bedroom. She felt dizzy and didn't want to get up but she knew she had too. She turned to look at the time but the brightness of the clock caused her to close her eyes again, she figured it must have been late because it was dark outside and the street lights were on. The window was open because she was extremely warm. She was feeling okay, not sure as to why she was sick but figured it must be because of the weather changing. She got up but not to quickly as she was feeling like she was going to faint. She put her robe on, and threw her hair up into a messy bun, whipping her eyes. She walked downstairs and saw Finn all caught up and into his game, she figured he must be playing with the guys and didn't want to interrupt him. So she walked over to the sink and got a cup of water. She downed the drink so fast, she didn't think she was that thirsty so she got herself another glass. laughing at Finn who was yelling at Puck on the game.

Finn then was yelling some more at him. He must have done something stupid or Puck must have made him angry was all Rachel could think as to why he was yelling. But Finn took off his headset and said his goodbyes to the boys. A little anger was shown in his face. Rachel was leaning against the counter in the kitchen out of sight for Finn to see her. When he turned the corner into the kitchen he was surprised to see her standing there.

"Well good night sleeping beauty" said Finn, and he kissed her forehead which was still warm. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he brought her into a hug, her head was on his chest and she closed her eyes and sighed

"Im okay, a little dizzy but I don't fee like im going ot throw up or anything. You were amazing to me today, i love you so much for that Finn" she smiled and so did he

"Your welcome Rach, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of my lady. but I love you too Rachel. are you still a little tired?" she looked at him and nodded. He took that as a yes, so he grabbed them both a giant glass of water, turned off the lights downstairs. But when he did there was someone coming through the door so they both stopped dead in their tracks. Then sounds of laughter filled the front door. So Finn went over to it and opened it and when he did there was Blaine and Kurt making out in front of the door, shirts already flying off. They didn't even stop to see Finn open the door, Finn just stepped aside and they walked in. Rachel was over near the stairs laughing so hard she thought she was going to pee her pants. Finn shut the door and walked over to Rachel. Kurt and Blaine practically ran into kurts room.

"Maybe we should get a hotel for the night." said Finn, Rachel was still laughing.

"Maybe we should. Those two have more hormones than anyone I know. and lets hope they can keep it down tonight. Now as for you and me we are going upstairs and watching a movie." Rachel took Finn's hand and led him up the stairs. He knew that Rachel was going to make him watch Funny Girl again, and for once he didn't mind. It's not that he didn't like the movie because in a way he did. It just wasnt his favorite and Rachel made him watch it so many times that he probably knows every word to it by now.

When Rachel put the movie on they both climbed into bed. Cuddled up cozy and next to eachother. Finn didn't care that she was sick, all he cared about was being there with her and making sure that she got didnt care if he got sick as well, because he knew that if he was sick she would take care of him as well. But it didn't take her more than 10 minutes into the movie to fall asleep. When Finn noticed that she was alseep he smiled. She looked so adorable when she was asleep in his arms. He also laughed because he was getting so into the movie that he didnt even notice she was sleeping already. So he quietly shut it off and kissed Rachel on the cheek before he went to sleep.

When Finn woke up he made Rachel her favorite breakfast, which was made up of fruits. She was a simple girl... sometimes.! Today was the day of Rachels schools showcase and he wasn't sure if she was still going to go seeing as though she is still sick. but either way he knew he was going to have to go, because even if rachel was not going to sing he knew she would want to go to support he fellow people at NYADA and he didn't care he wanted to see what it was like to go there anyway. When Rachel got up she was so excited to eat the lovely breakfast Finn made for her. But when she went to go talk her voice sounded funny and she thought she was going to die. Never has her throat done this to her. Except for that one time in glee when she sang the climb and the doctor wanted to take out her tonsils.

"FINN WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?" Rachel asked. almost yelling but not sounding anything like herself.

"Sounds like you have a sore throat baby, why dont you drink some juice and ill get you that sore throat medicine i bought the other day for you." As he said that he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the medicines he had gotten for Rachel yesterday when she had gotten sick. She hated the taste of medicine but if it made her feel any better she would down the whole bottle. The taste of it was discusting to her and it almost made he throw up. Finn was massaging circles on her back, trying his hardest to comfort her. He felt bad, at least this time that she got sick he could be there the whole time for her, because the last time she was sick she was dating Jessie. Oh how he hated Jessie so much. He was there for her though the last time as much as she would let him be there.

When she tried to talk Finn would hush her so she wouldnt make things worse. He told her to lay down and take a nap before the show at 6:30 and she did. When she woke up around 4:30 p.m she tried to talk and still nothing. So she started to cry. Finn of course was in the shower when she was. So she ran up into her room and grabbed the whiteboard that she had under her bed. She wrote on it "still no voice" and walked into the bathroom and opened up the curtain to the showering scaring Finn half to death. He thought it was some creep who was trying to see him naked so he covered up his stuff when the curtain had opened. But was reliefed to see it was only her and he stopped hiding his private parts.

"still no voice" said Finn, and all she did was nodd a yes. She was seriously hoping this wasnt going to affect her future or ruin her career. She knew she couldnt just not show up to this show. But she started to cry again.

"awww baby don't cry, im sure whatever is wrong is going to go away in a day or two, your just sick thats all it happens to everyone. I promise you your future isn't over. Its only just begining and this is going to be good for you." She smiled a litte but was still crying. so Finn tried to lighten the mood by splashing a little bit of water at her, but all it did was make her made. and she looked at him with a pout on her face. So he grabbed her and brought her into the shower her clothes on and everything. She was mad, but couldn't stop laughing. So she kissed him and then mouthed to him the words 'thank you'

"Your welcome Rach, im here for you remember that and when im gone, ill still be here for you. I love you so much and your going to get better I promise." She kissed him again, she loves how sweet he is, although she doesn't want to say it just yet, she really doesn't know how she is going to handle him being away from her for 6 months. She knows she is going to miss him so much, and that it will be al okay because now she will actually be able to talk to him once in a while and that she knows he is going to write to her all the time. After they both finished their shower they both got dressed for the show. Finn could tell that Rachel was mad that she didn't have a voice, but shes going to be fine atleast he hoped. But this is Rachel and she can get through anything life hands her.

When they got to the show Rachel brought them over to their seats. When she spotted her teacher she left Finn for a minute to go talk to her about why she couldnt sing tonight and she was actually very understanding about it which shocked Rachel. When she went to go back to Finn a man behind her said

"So i heard your not singing tonight, what a shame I was so excited to hear your duet with your tone deaf boyfriend over i also heard that you have no voice either, so for you to say anything back right now is impossible"

When she turned around there was Brody standing there, looking like a total and complete douche. But all she did was walk over to him and slap him across the face so hard. She never knew she had that kind of force, but clearly she did it left a bright red mark across his face, and he had tears in his eyes. Everyone just looked at her over in shock. One girl came over to her and high fived her. But when she walked back over to Finn he asked her

"what was that all about" She just looked at him and said slowly but not very clear to him

"Nothing just taking care of a pest."

Then the lights flickered to tell everyone that she show was about to being. When the lights flickered and came onto the stage to say a few words to everyone. Finn took Rachel's hand and interlocked their fingers together. He loved being here with her in New York at her school. He loved the feeling of it all. He hated himself for not just coming with her before and for being so stupid. But he actually feels good about the army and feels like he is actually doing something good in his life for once besides all the things he did in high school like win nationals, be on the football team, ask the love of his life to marry him, graduate., but there were things he wished he didn't do in high school, but he thought you learn from your mistakes and one was letting Rachel get onto that train and go to New York all by herself. But now he knows that he is never ever letting go of her ever again because life without her is just to hard for him to handle.

A couple of people went by and they were singing songs that Finn has never heard of but Rachel was mouthing every lyric to every song they were singing. When Finn went to get up to go get a drink, the next boy came on and when he started to sing Finn stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized that voice, but he thought maybe he was just dreaming. But when he turned around and saw that it was Jessie on the stage singing. He thought he was going to punch something or someone. He walked back to his seat. and asked rachel

"Why is he here? did you know he was going to be here?" She just looked at him with a blank expression not sure of what to say because she still couldnt talk but because she didn't know hwo to explain it all to him without looking like such a bad girlfriend for not telling hm he was coming. Part of her forgot he was even going to be here anyway. So she said

"Finn he's here because invited him here why i have no clue. Yes I knew about it because he told me in the note, but i didn't think it was big deal because I dont car about him, also if i told you it would have made you angry and want to kill him. and all I wanted was your time here to spent with us being happy for right now and just enjoying eachothers company." She said all of that but slowly as it hurt for her to talk

"Rachel I get where your coming from im not mad, Just next time please tell me when you know I don't want us to ever have secrets again" She kissed him on the lips to assure him she wasn't going to keep anything from him again. She also thought maybe she should tell him that she slapped Brody but that wasn't anything at all and doesn't really matter anyway. When the show ended Rachel went backstage to go talk to , she even asked Brody where she was and he said she was in the dressing room. Rachel made her way to the door and Brody went the opposite way. She walked into the room shutting the door behind her. and when she walked in a man grabbed her and put his hand on her mouth and pushed her down onto the couch.

She couldn't see who it was because the man had put a blind fold over her eyes before she could even turn around to see who it was, but whoever it was wore nice shoes. All the man did was tell her to 'hushh' and she did. She couldn't really talk.

Finn was waiting for her in the lobby. and Brody walked by him and stopped to say

"You must be Finn, Rachel told me to tell you that she is going to be a while so just go home without her" Finn did look a little confused, plus he didn't even know who this man was.

"Okay thanks man" was all Finn managed to say. And he walked out of the school and into a cab and headed home.

Meanwhile Rachel was punched in the face for kicking and screaming. She screamed for Finn over and over again. but all the man did was continue to hit her. He untied her and pushed her down onto the bed, ripping off her pants and pulling down her panties as well. Undoing his pants and taking off his boxers.

"DONNNNNNT DO THIS PLEASE DONT" rachel said crying and yelling at the same time.

* * *

**SO WHO HATES ME? LMFAO. SORRY. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I THOUGHT THAT SOME OF THIS DRAMA WOULD BE GOOD DRAMA TO ADD TO FINCHEL. I HAD WRITING DRAMA INTO THEIR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH LOL. BUT CONTINUE READING IT PLEEEEASE LOL ITS GUNNA GET BETTER AND HAPPIER AT SOME POINTS LOL. **

**PLEASSEE REVIEW I LOVE WHEN YOU GUYS DO IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME 3 **

**LOVEEE YOU ALL :***


	10. Ill Stand By You

**so who hated me for that ending? i even hated myself for writing it. lmfao! it sounded better in my head i guess. anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise there wont be anymore moments that happen to rachel like that in this fic anymore!.Your reviews were awesome as always!**

**ENJOOOY3 **

* * *

Finn was walking down the street when he realized that something didn't feel right. So he turned around and headed back to the school, Something about that Brody guy didn't sit well with him either. Luckily he didn't get that far from the school so he didnt have to walk that far. When he walked into the school there was nobody in there yet the doors were still unlocked. He ran to the back screaming her name.

Whoever the man was just stopped what he was doing as he could hear footsteps near him. Rachel was squirming under him and his hand was over her mouth. Finn found the door that was closed that had sing on it that read 'Dressing Room' He wiggled the door some and it wouldnt open. Rachel was kicking the man and all he would do was hit her across the face everytime she tried to move. Finn knew someone was in there as he could see shadows of someone moving under the door, and the light was still on. He yelled Rachels name some more and she didnt move as she knew she was going to get hit once again.

The man stopped what he was doing took his hand off of her put his fingers to his mouth and said 'shhh' he then got down to her level and whispered in her ear "Nobody is to know about this this is our little secret" all she did was nodd her head in agreement. Not wanting anything else to happen. The man left the room out of the back door. Silently closing it behind him. Rachel didn't move part of her was in so much shock she didn't know what she could do. Her face was swollen from being punched so much, she had a cuts all over herself as she was slammed against the mirror. She could barely open her eyes to see what the room looked like. But the room was a mess, glass was everywhere, she spotted her panties on the other side of the room they were ripped apart. A picture of her and Finn was thrown onto the floor because the man had gotten hold of it and ripped that in half. Costumes were all over the room, it was a mess. Rachel just layed there lifeless.

Finn knew she was in there and he kept on trying to break down the door. He called 911 and they were on their way. He finally was able to break down the door, he had spotted a large hammer around the corner near the stage and grabbed that to help him knock it down. When he did he ran into the room, and when he saw Rachel laying there on the floor, breathing but looking like she was in an mma fight. He started to cry. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and said "Everything is going to be okay." But she didn't respond she didn't have any energy too.

When the police had arrived she gave her statement to the police although she didn't tell them who the man was because she didn't even know who it was herself. She couldnt make out who the man was because he was so hidden under clothes. She got taken away in an ambulance and Finn stayed behind to give his statement to the police of what he knew which wasn't much of anything. After he was done giving his statement the police drove him over to the hospital where Rachel was. He was already greeted there by Kurt, Blaine and Meghan. He had called Kurt when she was taken to the hospital as he didn't want her to be there alone.

When he entered her room, she was asleep, she had bandages all over her. She looked like she was in so much pain and all he wanted to do was not have her in pain anymore, he wanted to take it away from her. He started to cry some more when he saw her laying there. He thought to himself 'out of all the people in the world why would this happen to her. Who would even do this to someone' Although he didn't know exactly what went on in there he knew whatever it was wasn't good. He sat down next to her on the chair and just held her hand.

She awoke a couple of minutes later. She was startled a little when she didnt know who was holding her hand. But when she saw who it was she managed to have a smile on her face.

"Oh thank god your awake baby, everything is going to be okay I promise." Finn said as he kissed her on the forehead gently not wanting to hit any of her cuts or bruises.

"Thanks Finn. Im sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Finn asked.

"Making you have to go thru this, im sorry this happened. Im just sorry." She choked back on some tears.

"Rachel whatever happened in there Im sorry for. Brody told me you were busy with your teacher and that you were going to be home a little later. And i believed him for about 5 minutes, I walked somewhat down the street and then I felt that there was something wrong then I turned back. Don't be sorry Rachel. Remember im here for whatever. We can get through anything."

The doctor came in and told them that she should stay overnight to make sure everything was okay. And she did. Finn stayed with her, and Kurt, Blaine and Meghan all slept in the waiting room. Nobody wanted to leave they were there for Rachel and to help Finn with whatever he needed as well.

When they woke up in the morning, Rachel was soonly discharged and sent home. Finn made sure that the house was neat and that there was a nice warm bath waiting for her, and Funny Girl was already in the dvd player ready for her to watch. The whole day all she did was lay in a small part of the bed, and kept to herself. Finn tried his hardest to hold her and be close to her, but everytime he did she would hit him. He hate how she was being but he completely understood as to why she was being this way.

"Finn I love you, but right now i just need time to myself."

"I love you too Rach, but I need to know what happened in there. Every detail. As much as I probably dont want to hear it I need to." He had to catch his breath a little. They were laying on the bed he was facing her but she was facing the wall. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I want to tell you Finn I really do, but it's just too much right now. I will tell you, but for right now your just going to have to wait."

"Babe, I understand in you not wanting to tell me, but were in a relationship. We were engaged at one point and yes i messed that up. We only have a couple of days left together and I don't want to spend them in total silence. You have to tell me what happened."

She turned around to face him. Her eyes filled with tears, and so were his. She put her hands on his cheek and pulled him in and kissed him

"Im sorry im not telling you. It just overwhelming for me, I love you. and I don't want to spend your last days here hating what happened and hating you. or being in total silence either. but just for tonight I want to spend it in total silence."

All he did was nodd, turn around and layed down, pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep. Rachel on the other hand was watching Funny girl. She couldnt fall asleep. Everytime she closed her eyes images of what happened would fill her mind. When she finally fell asleep, she suddenly woke up. She was having a nightmare and it was the man who had almost rapped her that filled her dream. When she woke up she wanted to scream but she didn't want to wake Finn up, so she got out of bed and went downstairs, turned on the t.v and watched t.v on the couch.

She doesn't know when she fell asleep. But she was awoken by Finn kissing her on the forehead and putting a blanket over her. She knows that she needs to tell Finn about what happened, but she also knows that he will be angry and want to kill the man, even though she doesn't know who it is. Although she wasn't rapped but almost was, how do you explain to the man you love that another man almost beat her to death?

"Finn.."

"Yes? Rach.."

"Im ready to tell you what happened"

When she said that he was little shocked he wasn't expecting her to tell him already. She felt the need to tell him now to get it over with and so she can be happy for the next couple of days left. He sat down on the couch right next to her, she was curled up in a ball sitting up on the couch.

She explained it all to him. She painted a clear picture of what had happened, and even though he saw the room and how much of a messed it was. When she explained what he was doing it painted a very good picture in his head. He didn't really know what to say, he just sat there his mouth opened wide with every word she was saying. When she was through explaining it all he still didn't say anything and Rachel was getting worried.

"Finnn!" He finally snapped out of whatever he was doing and turned his attention to her.

"Rachel... Im so sorry that happened to you. Just know that nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again. ever ! I promise. Yes im mad about it because no man should EVER do that to a woman, but theres really nothing I can do except protect you more and be there for you. I love you so much"

He kissed her on the lips, it felt so good to kiss her. He missed her lips so much.

"Now what do you want to do today?" asked Finn.

"hmmm... how about a picnic in the park and we will go see a show? I don't have class today anyway because I was excused for the rest of the week."

With that they both went upstairs putting on relaxing clothes. Rachel made them both lunch and packed things needed for a picnic. Even though Rachel still looked like hell she wasn't just going to stay in all day, she knew people would probably stare at her and make stupid comments about her but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was spending time with Finn before he leaves.

They walked hand in hand all the way to Central Park, Finn carried the picnic basket. People were pointing at her wondering why she had so many bruises on her face but she didn't let them get to her she just putall of her attention on to Finn and she was loving doing that. When they reached a good spot to sit down Rachel set up the picnic and Finn sat on the sheet across from her. Reminded him a little bit about the first date, Picnics became a regular thing for them once a year because they loved having them. But something was off about Finn and Rachel could tell. He was being quiet and not like himself. He was fine at the apartment and she wondered why he was being so quiet now.

"Finn. Are you okay?" asked Rachel.

"Y-yeah... Im Fine." she didn't believe that he was fine. Shes dated him for a long time now to know that he isnt fine. He looked down at his sandwhich and just kept eating.

"Finn... your not fine. Now tell me whats wrong?" he took a deep breath before he started to say anything.

"I just dont want to leave you here in this big city alone, I don't want to have to say goodbye to you once again. Im just really going to miss you like crazy Rach. Thats whats wrong." His eyes looked like water was about to burst out of them but he held them back. She crawled over to him placed her hands around his neck and looked him right in the eyes before she said anything back.

"Finn. I won't be alone. Ill have Kurt and Blaine and Meghan. Im gunna be fine. Don't you think your saying goodbye because were in this together for the long haul me and you. Forever. Im forever yours."

"Faithfully" Said Finn.

"Were never going to say goodbye to eachother, because your going to come back to me. And don't you think that im going to miss you two? When we were away from eachother all summer it killed me."

"I love you so much"

"I love you Forever" and she kissed him on the lips, hard. It must have lasted a while.

They finished their picnic and Rachel and Finn went to go see Rock Of Ages. She knew Finn would like it and he did infact he loved it. And untill they went to bed that night he wouldnt stop talking about it.

"Goodnight Rach, i love you."

"Goodnight Finn, i love you two."

He kissed her on the cheek after they said their goodnights and he pulled her as close to him as possible. For right now he wasn't letting go of her not even the slightest bit.

* * *

**so feel better now? I know I do. I could never let Rachel get rapped it would be too hard for me to write. plus i would never want her to get hurt. **

**REVIEWWWS ARE AWESOME AS ALWAYS 3**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEEP READINGGGG !**


	11. Will you

**so i thought that i was going to make this story a lot of a chapter, but now that i really look at it theres probably only going to be about 3 or 4 more. Its a little sad for me. BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. and im probably even going to start a Monchele fanfic as well. So stay** **tuned after this fic is over . Just as always you all were amazing with your reviews 3**

**Again: I dont own Glee . ALthough i wish i did along with a million other people! LOVE YOU ALL **

* * *

When she woke up in the morning she felt so energized, not sure why because when she woke up her legs were sore anyway. She jumped in the shower, she had class at 8:00 and didn't want to miss it. This is her last full day she has with Finn, but she can't miss class today. Finn had his alarm set for 10mins after he knew that she was going to be gone. When she dressed in the most simplest things, going back to her old Rachel Berry days. Knee highs and penny loafers. It felt like she was getting dressed to go back to high school not to college, but she was to lazy to find something else to wear. And she didn't really care what other people thought about her after all. She put on some light makeup not wanting to over do it. Before she left she grabbed her purse off of the chair in her room and grabbed her cellphone off of the charger. She went to say goodbye to Finn.

"Hey baby, Ive got to go to class ill see you in a little while. I love you." She kissed him quick on the cheek before heading out the door. When she went downstairs she realized it was really quiet. She knew Kurt had Blaine sleepover so she was a little confused as to why it was so quiet. But she spoke too soon, because coming out of Kurts door was Blaine. Thank god he was fully dressed because that was something Rachel didn't want to see this early.

"Hey Blaine" Rachel said quietly "why are you leaving so early?" she asked.

"Ive got to take care of some things, just go to class. and please don't tell Kurt you saw me leave." all she did was look at him a little bit of anger on her face.

"Of course, but you owe me." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course, after all your like my little sister" she laughed a little. but they were still whispering to eachother not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Yeah a sister, who youve kissed before." he couldnt stop laughing

"Yeah let's not talk about that right now. but youve got to go to class, so get going"

"Okay, bye Blaine, and whatever your doing, dont be stupid please."

All he did was nodd in agreement. Blaine then grabbed his things and watched Rachel dissapear down the street. He made sure she was clear out of sight before he left, and made sure that nobody else was awake to watch him escape.

Upstairs Finn was getting dressed. He was going to watch Rachel go to class and make sure that nobody was in sight to hurt her. He was going to sit in the back of her classes and make sure nothing happened to her. People might think he was crazy for doing this but he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He leaves tomorrow and just wants to be sure that whoever hurt Rachel wasn't going to do it again.

Rachel was walking to class so nervous about having to show her face. She knew people must have known what happened to her, and there was probably tons of rumors going on about her. Rumors never got to her though because to her it just meant that someone was dumb enough to even think about her, she knew what the truth was and thats all that mattered. It was good that she didn't care what people say or think about her, it helps her for when she becomes famous and every magazine wants to talk about her saying shes pregnant. Oh how she couldn't wait for her first fake pregnancy rumor.

When Finn left, he left Kurt a note saying he would be back soon and that he needed his help when he came back for something he wants to do with Rachel tonight. Which mainly meant he needed help finding something to wear. When he was walking down the street he stayed in a far enough distance so that way she didn't see him behind her. He thought it would be a good idea to wear black, kind of like a ninja. After all he felt like one, but he felt bad that he just didn't tell her that he was going to make sure she got to school okay and was okay during the time she was in class. But she probably would have gotten mad at him.

When she reached NYADA she was happy she had singing class. She was ready to escape into music. She hasn't sung in a while, and now that her voice is back it made everything a million times better. Finn sat way in the back of the auditorium so that way nobody could see him.

"Welcome back Rachel, im glad you've finally decided to join us. Are you okay now?" asked .

"Yeah im fine, a million times better now. I know my appearence doesn't look like it but im fine. Life goes on as they say. Im just ready to get back and focus on school."

With that she sat down away from everyone but close enough to not make it so obvious that she was trying to ignore everyone. But when Brody walked into class both Finn and Rachel adjusted themselves in their chair trying their hardest to not get up and punch him. Finn more than her.

"Okay class, now most of you have either been in a show choir, or a glee club, or a musical in your high school days right?" asked the teacher. Everyone nodded. had Rachels attention completely. The teacher even had Finn's attention.

"Well I want you all to pick a song that you have sung before in either one of those days of high school and sing it, you've got about 10minutes to pick"

Rachel sat their looking through pictures in her phone for the ten minutes that the teacher had given them to think about what they wanted to sing. She already knew what she was going to sing, and she kinda wished someone from her days of glee was going to be there to watch her sing it again. A tear formed in her eyes as she thought of glee, she missed everyone so much and wish everyone kept in touch more. But she had an awesome plan for tomorrow. She had told Kurt about it the first day that Finn was even in town. and she had Kurt do most of he work for it.

"Okay everybody times up, who would like to go first?" asked the teacher. Rachels hand went up so fast. She thought that more people would have volunteered to go first but I guess people werent as eager as she was.

"Hi my name is Rachel Berry, and when I was in high school I was in Glee club, I was the lead in all of the musicals. I was an outcast, and I was a girl who thought you couldnt have love and Broadway all at the same time. But i found love, and that love has showed me that you can have anything you want in life. This love has shown me many things, and Im so grateful that still to this day I have that amazing person in my life. Although times have gotten hard, we always find a our way thru. This person once told me 'Your like a beacon of light guiding me through the darkness' and now I just think that your the light for me. and i love him so much. This song goes to my finance Finn, who isnt here but whatever."

Finn was crying, silent tears pouring down his face with every word that she said. He was such a lucky man to have such an amazing woman in his life. And he would tell her that everyday. She looked so amazing up there on that stage, its where she belonged and he knew it hes known it all along.

She started to sing:

I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you  
I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight All I need is you and IWithout you  
Without youWoooooh!You! You! You!Without You  
Can't erase, so I'll take blame But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you

Woooooh!You! You! You!Without You  
I am lost, I am vain,I will never be the sameWithout you, without youWithout you

Throughout the entrie time she was singing there was a smile on her face. She imagined herself and Finn in the choir room re living the image of the last time she sang that song. Finn on the other hand was crying. He loves when she sings, like he always has said it touches something in him. It makes him happy, but that isnt the only thing he loves about her. He loves everything about her, all her flaws, just everything.

When she finished the song, Finn stood up and started clapping whistiling as well. The class just didn't move not sure why they did but they didnt move. Finn was the only one in the room clapping for her and so proud of her. Everyone turned around to see who it was even Rachel, and when she saw it was him she ran all the way over to him and jumped into his arms in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Don't get mad, i just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay and everything. I get your a grown woman, but I had to make sure my finance was okay." he put a little bit of emphasis on the word Financee. they havent discussed their engagement since hes been back, and he wasn't sure why she even said it. She noticed he put an emphasis on it as well but all she did was smile.

"It's fine, but were you here the whole time?" asked Rachel

"Yeah and your adorable speech made me cry, actually your whole performance made me cry as well." His face was still a little wet from crying. So rachel took her thumb and whipped away some of it. He smiled when she did.

"You were amazing, and I know i say that everytime you sing, and ill tell you every single time im around you when you do because you are Rachel and ill tell you till the day I die."

She kissed him. long and deeply.

"Come on lets get out of here and go get something to eat." She said. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the auditorium. She didn't bother saying anything to the class or her teacher as to where she was going or anything she just left. she already did her assignment and nailed it. so she didn't need to be there anyway, and she wanted to spend as much time with Finn as she could.

When they got back to the apartment Kurt had laid out a suit in a hiding spot for Finn, and when Rachel went up to her room Kurt was there waiting for her. She was so confused as to why he was even there.

"Kurt what are you doing?" she asked as she walked over to hug him

"I can't tell you its a secret just let me work my magic please?"

she nodded and sat down in her chair in front of her vanity mirror, in front of her was tons of makeup and thing to style her hair with, hanging on the door to the bathroom was a dress bag and she knew something fabulous must have been inside it. Knowing Kurt it had to be.

Downstairs Finn was getting dressed in Kurts room, he had a really good night planned for Rachel and him. But he was super nervous about it and wasn't sure why. Hes been on plenty of dates with her before, its not like it was the first ever time him and Rachel were even meeting eachother. He felt like he was in a pool of sweat and that a million of people were looking at him naked thats how nervous he was. He got dressed in a fabulous suit, fixed up his hair a little, put something into his pocket, and texted Kurt to help him with his tie. No matter how many times he tried to do his tie he could never do it.

"Im nervous Kurt, what is going on?"

"Well im doing your hair and getting you ready to go out thats whats going, believe me diva if I could I would tell you whats happening but i cant spoil the surprise. I love you Rachel now just let me do my thing and you just sit there and enjoy it. Sing me a tune or two."

She laughed. Her and Kurt were singing the songs from wicked. Even Finn could hear them downstairs, he stopped and sat on the chair to hear them sing. Rachel singing was like having angels sing to you and he loved it, he never wants her to stop singing ever. He could also tell that she must have been in a really good mood.

"Alright your done, Now spin around for me so I can see the full effect" As commanded Rachel spun around a couple of times for him smiling. She wore a simple white dress, with a low V neck. Deffinitely going to make Finn's jaw drop at the sight of it, she wore black heels, and her hair was pin straight, also a simple makeup touch was done, not wanting to overdo it . She was one of those girls that if she was going to dress up she was never going to put on a lot of makeup. Kurt took her hand and led her down the stairs, and waiting at the door was Finn.

"You too be home by midnight, or else im going to have to send out a missing peoples report." Said Kurt as he waved goodbye to them. Kurt closed the door immediately picked up his phone and did everything Rachel had asked him to do for tomorrow.

Finn had a cab waiting outside for them, and the man already knew where they were going.

"Finn where are we going, you know sometimes I don't like surprises"

"You'll see Rach, just trust me." she kissed him on the cheek assuring him that she trusted him with all of her might. They pulled up to what looked like an old theatre, and when they got out of the cab Finn helped her out so she wouldnt fall. The theatre looked empty and vacant, like no one had been there in ages. Rachel was confused as to why they were there.

"Finn what are we doing here?"

"Look at the sign on the door." The sign on the door at said

**RACHEL BERRYS THEATRE.**

She looked at it still confused as to why it even said that. "Finn did you buy me a theatre?" he laughed a little

"No i borrowed it for the night, but someday ill buy you your own theatre, and you can teach our kids the secrets of being on Broadway."

"Im not even on Broadway yet, so I don't know any secrets."

"You will one day, and then youll know every secret and then some."

"You really do believe in me so much don't you?" said Rachel.

"I believe in You more than you could even let's go inside."

Inside the theatre it was pretty, she thought it was going to be old and smelly, but actually it was quite beautiful. She loved it. He brought her over to the stage where Blaine was standing. She laughed. She should have known that these men had something up their sleeves.

"Madam welcome to Rachel Berry Theatre your seat is right over here." He lead her to a table that was placed center stage, the lights were dim, and there were candles in the middle of the table. Delious looking food was also on the table. Finn brought her over to the chair and pulled it out for her, and also pushed her in as well.

They ate the yummy food that was placed before them talking about everything that has been going on. Then Finn intterupted saying

"Rachel theres something I got to ask you. Im incredibly nervous though."Rachel looked at him confused, kind of like the first ever time he ran off from her on their first date.

"Okay... What is it?... You have me a little nervous as well."

"Rachel, you are by without a doubt THE best thing that has happened to me so far. You saved me from a lot of things. You've been by my side no matter what. You've put up with me thorugh things. You have forgiven me even when I didn't deserve it. I put you through a lot of things and im sorry for that. But all I ever want to do is spend the rest of my life making you the happiest person on this planet because my love for you is so strong. and I never want to stop loving you. Even when were away from eachother my heart aches for you and I get lonely, and I never ever want to feel like that ever again. and I know ive asked you this before and that went well untill I messed it up again ..." at this point he was on one knee in front of Rachel who was sitting in her chair, her hands were over her mouth, and her mouth was wide open in shock.

"So what im asking is Rachel Barbara Berry... Will you marry me?... again?"

She just sat there frozen for what seemed like years to Finn. And finally she spoke.

"Finn. I love you so much... Of course I will marry you."

"YOU WILL" Shouted Finn. He fussed trying to put the ring back onto her finger, the finger it should have never left. He picked her up into the biggest hug and set her down and kissed her. Blaine was in background hididng behind a curtain a single tear falling down his cheek he was clapping for them.

"Now how about we go home Rach?" asked Finn.

"I think we can arrange that."

He led her out the door and back into the cab. Blaine cleaned up everything that was left behind being the good friend that he is.

That night Rachel and Finn made love. They fell asleep in eachothers arms happier than they have ever been in their whole life. But in the back of their minds what was happening tomorrow wasn't going to be so easy for them.

* * *

**so i literally cried while writing some of this. legit tears. Hope you all enjoyed it. theres gunna be onl 3 more chapters leftttt. DONT HATE ME! LOL**

**REVIIIIIIIIIEWS ARE ALWAYS AWESOME !DUH 3**

**LOVEE YOU ALL AS ALWAYS! **


	12. Surprise!

**hey guys, im so sorry i havent updated in a while. Im super busy with school this month, and working, and also my grandfather passed away so i havent really been in the state to use my computer. Also with everything with my boyfriend deploying this chapter might be really hard for me to write so if it isnt that great im sorry :/ but please enjoy, and from now on ill try to update as much as i can. but OMG who is mad over finchel? that episode/scene killed me emotionally! **

**anyways enjoy as always (: & know that yall are greatly appreciated for reading this & yes it is coming to a close soon, but im going to be doing other fanfics and continuing with this story line for them in another story!**

**No i dont own glee, because if i did everything would be happy and things would be better between all of the couples, and finchel would have gotten married (: **

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

When Rachel woke up she tried to turn to her other side but Finn's hand was still very much attached to her hip. So she slowly removed his hand off of her and looked at the clock the time was only 5:00 but she knew she had a lot to do and today was going to be a long day for her. When Finn's hand was completley off of her he moved around a little bit in the bed, she was squeezing her eyes shut hoping she didn't wake him up. But when she heard him snore a little more facing the opposite side of what he was before she sighed in relief. She knew that waking him up wouldn't be the best thing ever because after all he has never been a morning person and she didn't want him to ruin the surprise she has for him. She slipped on her robe, and her slippers because surprisingly the floor was extremely cold. She grabbed her phone and called Carol as she was walking down the stairs.

"Hey Carol, did you guys land here yet?" asked Rachel.

"Yes we just did, and I think we see Kurt here already."

"Awesome Finn doesn't have a clue what is going on and I got texts from basically everyone saying that they are here. I would say come to the apartment but he will probably wake up and see you. So you guys are going to be going to the hotel that everyone is basically staying at just for a couple of hours. Kurt is going to take Finn out to have a "brother date" and thats when everyone is going to come in and then Kurt is going to say he forgot something and BAM were gunna all surprise him."

"Sounds like a really good plan Rachel, can't wait to see you and him."

"Me too, its been a while. Well see you soon. Hope you loveeee New York!"

"Bye Rachel."

With that Rachel hung up the phone. Texted everyone back that had texted her before. She literally thought she was going to jump out of her clothes, because she was so happy with the plan she has for him. She just hoped that it goes as planned and that nothing gets ruined or that he doesn't ruin it. She even thought that what if he doesn't like it and that he gets mad at her for doing it. But she wasn't too worried about that. She got up and straightened up some of the apartment making sure it was spotless for when everyone comes over.

She would start setting up things but when Finn wakes up she knew if he saw everything he would immediately know what is going on. So after she finished cleaning up she went upstairs to go and shower after all it was already 8:00. she didnt really think that she spent all that time cleaning but i guess when she cleans and sings at the same time, time just goes by 10 times faster. She laughed a smiled when she entered her room seeing a sleeping finn curled up in her pink sheets snoring away. She grabbed towels out of the closet and tryed to be as quiet as possible.

She took a shower, actually a long shower because when she got out Finn was no longer in bed and the bed was made. She looked at the time and it said 10:00. She quickly threw on some clothes and decided that she would do her hair once she found out where finn dissapeared off to. She knew that Kurt should be here very soon to take finn out, and that she would have exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes to get everything ready, She really she had given herself more time, but shes Rachel Berry and she knows she can pull it off... She hopes!

When she got downstairs Finn greeted her with a smile and a kiss.

"Morning babe." said Finn as his lips crashed down on to hers. She was going to miss his morning kisses and just his kisses in general, but she knew she shouldnt say anything about missing anything yet, because that would just make her more upset and right now she didn't want to be upset she wanted to be happy.

"Morning, so what are you and Kurt doing today?" she asked as they both walked over to the couch. him sitting down first and placing her on top of his lap. She put her arms around his neck.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing, you're the most beautifulest woman in this entire world."

"Well keep talking like that and I just might have to bring you upstairs."

"Is that a threat or a promise Berry"

"Oh it's a threat." She said seductively as she kissed him passionately and as she did Kurt came busting threw the door.

"Hello Brother, and my bestfriend. How are we on this fine morning."

"Why are you so cheerful?" asked Rachel. As she and Finn got off the couch, him trailing behind her and she walked over to Kurt.

"I really don't know, im just in a really good mood. I think because for once everything is in a happy bubble and I don't want anyone to pop it! Now Finn are you ready to go?"

"More ready than ill ever be I guess, I would just love to know where you are taking me."

"That my dear brother is a secret now lets get going." Finn grabbed his wallet and put it into his pocket along with his phone. Before he left he almost forgot the most important thing.

"Sorry Rach, Ill be back in a little then the rest of the night is reserved for you." He kissed her on the cheek as she was at the door. She laughed a little. Oh how she was going to miss him so much.

When he left, she immediately ran up the stairs and got ready surprisingly it only took her about 30 mintues to get ready. Shes not really sure how she managed to do that but she did. When she went downstairs to set up everything the caters arrived and brought in all of the food. It took them about 10 mintues to get all of the food set up, and they even helped her move a couple of things. Then the doorbell rang. Outside the door was Carol, Burt and Blaine.

"Hey guys, come right on in."

Carol gave Rachel the biggest hug, and tear formed in Carols eyes. She loved Rachel just like she was her own daughter, she was so happy that her and Finn fixed things and that she didn't have to see her little boy all sad over her.

"It's so good to see you Rachel" Said Burt, Carol agreed and just nodded her head. Blaine on the other hand was setting up the karoke machine that he knew Kurt had in his room.

"How can you invite all of the New Directions and not have a karoke machine set up? he asked.

All Rachel did was ignore him as the doorbell rang again. This time waiting at the door was Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Artie.

"Omg you guys all look so great, im so thankful for you guys to come."

"Diva you look amazing. And of course we came!" said Mercedes as she hugged her. Artie agreed. Tina and Mike still looked as happy as ever. Just as she walked away the doorbell rang again. Outside the door was Puck, Quinn, Meghan and her boyfriend, Sam and Sugar. She wasn't sure but she thinks that Sam and Sugar are together.

"Come inside guys, everyones over near the karoke machine, it is so nice for you all to be here!"

She walked over to where the food was making sure everything was good to go. Sudden nerves hit her, and she was thinking that it wasn't to go right. The doorbell rang once more and outside was Santana and Brittany. She saw walking up her two amazing fathers.

"Hey daddy, hey dad." she said as she hug them both so tightly. She didn't realize how much she missed her fathers untill she saw them. After all she was with them for 18 years of her life, and they still are a huge part in her life. She did have to tell them that her and Finn are engaged again, she really hopes that they don't get mad over it, after all they were engaged before. Although she never really thought of them not being togehter, because in her heart Finn was there all along.

"You look beautiful baby" said Hiram. They both walked into the apartmet finding Burt and Carole. Rachel looked around at all her friends smiling and happy. All she was waiting on now was and Miss. Phillsberry to get here. She loved seeing all the people she loved in the same room together again.

"Okay everybody im just waiting on and Ms.P then we will ge into our hiding spots because they should be back very soon."

Her neves hit her ten times more harder. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous over something so small. She felt like she was going to throw up. She was so confused as to why she felt this way because she never gets nervous! The doorbell rang for the last time and and Ms.P entered finding her parents and Finn's parents in the corner of the room.

She texted Kurt saying ' Everybody is here, it's all clear for you to come back.'

Before she could realize it 10 mintues passed by and Finn and Kurt where about to enter the house. She told everyone to quiet down and to get into their spots. The door knob turned slowly as Kurt opened up the door. Finn right next to him talking up a storm about something that she couldn't quite hear. It felt like an eternity before they finally walked in. and when they did everyone jumped out screaming "SURPRISEEEEEEEE!"

Finn was a little startled but the smile on his face was the best thing that Rachel had ever seen.

"What is all of this?" asked Finn as he walked over to Rachel and brought her into a hug.

"Well this is for you, its kind of like a going away party. With all of the people that love and support you the most."

"I love you so much Rachel, you have no idea how much this means to me." as he said that, he kissed her on the forehead and then once more on the lips.

"Im glad you like it. Now go and enjoy your party!" He hugged her once more, and left her standing there with Mercedes. He went over to where the boys were and said a quick hi before he noticed his mom was standing in the same room. His face was brighter than ever, and she noticed it. Her heart melted a little from seeing him so happy and now the nerves were gone.

The whole time at the party everyone was singing on the karoke and having such a wonderful time. They spent the time laughing, talking about some old times, and just enjoying the time together.

* * *

**so dont hate me for this being kind of short and not really all that great its kind of like a space filler and just a little something for right now, the good stuff is coming up. There is going to be a second half to this and will probably be posted some time tomorrow. again super sorry for the wait things have been crazy. but for now enjoy this chapter and remember to **

**REVIEW! 3 **

**I LOVE YOU ALL 3 (:**


	13. Goodbye

**so dont hate me for being sooooo late on updating. Ive been so busy that its hard for me to even have time to sit down anymore. theres only a couple of chapter left of this story and i think im going to cry because i dont want it to end. but their will be more to come dont worry. I hope you all are surviving this hiatus ! im trying to. but the last episode was really good (: anyways as always ENJOY AND AGAIN IM SORRRY I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH AND GLAD YOU HAVE STUCK BY THIS STORY (: **MAKES ME SO HAPPY !

P.S I DONT OWN GLEE BECAUSE IF I DID THINGS WOULD BE SO DIFFERENT!(:

ENJOY!

* * *

After everyone had left, all that was there was Rachel & her dads, Finn and Kurt and their parents. and Blaine. Everyone that had left left in tears as they had said goodbye to Finn. Even Puck was in tears from saying goodbye to him. Everyone was silent they really had no clue what to say because they knew what was coming up and didn't want to face it. Especially Rachel. Finn could tell it was really killing her having to say goodbye to him again and he didnt want to see her cry like she did when he put her on that train. He never wants to see her like that again. But he can't not say bye to her because he knows that if he doesnt and something happens he will regret it for the rest of his life.

"Rachel can we go upstairs for a few minutes for a little alone time...please?" Finn asked. As he looked over at her with pleading sad eyes. All he wants is for 10 mintues alone with the love of his life. thats all!

"Um... sure." She replied immediately as she saw his eyes. She really didn't want to have alone time with him because all she wants to do is tie him up untill the plane leaves so that way he doesnt have to leave her at all. But he took her hand she followed him up the stairs into their room.

'Their room' she thought to herself. She really doesnt know what she is going to call it after he leaves. Actualy she really doesn't know what she is going to do at all when hes gone. When they got into the room he closed the door behind him. Rachel just stared at the ground with saddened eyes.

He started to talk but was interrupted. "Can we not do this Finn.. Please!" she was practically begging. "I don't want to see you leave, I don't want you to go. I love you so much. PLEASE! don't leave." She was practically crying. But he didn't let her finish, he crashed his lips onto hers. and they sat down on the bed. all he did was hold her there for the next 10 minutes that they had alone. The next 10 minutes that they would have alone together untill he was back.

"I think it's time to go now." Said Finn. Rachel just looked at him took a deep breath and said "i think it is. Although I dont want it to be i know we can do this.. i know i can do this."

Before they left the room he kissed her one last time hard and long. After they broke their kiss he whispered his nose still touching hers, and their lips still touching a little bit "I love you so much."

All Rachel did was smile. They left the room and met everyone back downstairs. Finn was dressed in his uniform and Rachel had a shirt on that said 'I love my army boyfriend' Finn thought it was so cute. He grabbed his bag that was placed over in the corner of the living room. Everyone just watched his every move. Not wanting to see him go away. Wishing that this was all a dream.

They all got into a cab and drove to JFK Airport where most of his division would be boarding the plane at. When they stepped out of the cab Rachel gripped onto Finns hand a little bit harder. He knew she was nervous and he could feel it. Hell he was nervous to but he didnt want to show it infront of her knowing it would only make it worse. They started to walk into the airport and Rachel was almost ripping Finn's hand off by how hard she was holding his hand.

When they walked into the door both Finn and Rachel took a deep breath not wanting any of this to happen. After he checked in and they went through security they sat down in front of where he would be boarding his plane. They were an hour early. He knew that if he wasnt the one to decide when they left that he would of never of made it on time. When they sat down he pulled out his phone one last time to check if he had missed any calls and to update his facebook one last time. When he looked on his phone he looked on his text messages he still had any of the text Rachel had sent him dating all the way back to when they first started dating. She saw what he was doing so she pulled out her phone without him knowning and typed

'Your my Hero, always have and always will be3" and she pressed send. Snuggling back into his arms. She wasn't ready to let go but she knew she had to very soon. But for right now she wasn't going to think about it. All she was going to do was close her eyes imagine she was in her bed snuggling with him, smelling his scent and feeling his warmth. Finn felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out pressing the button to light up the screen he smiled when he saw the name ' Barbara Hudson.' he opened the message and smiled when he read what it said. She knew he was reading it. She could almost feel his smile. So he texted her back saying

'and your mine, Forver. Faithfully 3" Her heart skipped a beat when she had recieved that message. Oh how she was going to miss this man so much.

It didn't feel like an hour, there was no way a whole hour had gone by. but their they were sitting there and the man over the intercom saying 'now boarding flight RB-997" Her heart had dropped into her stomach and she thought she was going to vomit everywhere.

Finn made his way over to his brother taking a deep breath not wanting to have to do this but he knew he had too."I love you Kurt now promise me you will keep an eye on Rachel while im gone. and i want to hear in letter all about vogue even though i know i might not like it i still want to know everything." "Im fine with that, and as for Rachel ive already got that covered. Now be safe PLEASE" Finn smiled and brought his brother in for a giant hug.

He then made his way over to Blaine and said "as for you make sure you keep that glee club on top of things and win nationals, and dont hurt my brother because then i will have to kick your ass." Blaine laughed a little and said "I plan on it and i dont plan on doing anything to hurt your brother. Just be safe Finn and know that we all love you." He hugged him as well. after all he is kind of like a brother in law and they did sing and dance in glee club together, and if he does remember correctly he did kiss his girlfriend one time a couple of years ago.

He then saw the berries standing there arms open wide."Finn be safe, and know that we love you so much as if you were our own son. and that everything back here is going to be okay." Finn smiled and hugged them again and said "I love you guys so much."

He saw his mom and Burt standing their patiently waiting their turn. "Mom im going to be fine so dont worry. Ill write everyday and I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" "I love you too Finn and your making me so proud of you." He hugged her and kissed her quickly on the cheek. and Hugged burt, he swore he felt him slip something into his pocket but he wasnt too sure yet. He reminde himself to loo in his pocket once he was seated on the flight.

Then he saw her standing their her hands clapsed tight together and hanging just below her stomach it was her nervous stance. But she looked beautiful and he took a deep breath before he could even finish she jumped into his arms in a full embrace hug. "Rachel Barabra Berry, I love you more than words can even describe and I promise once im back we are going to get married and then have tons of babies. and live happily ever after. but for right now we have to be apart for a little you know i hate being away from you. But im going to kiss you, then im going to hug you and take in your scent one last time. Then your going to leave, get into a cab, go home and lay down in bed without me. Get up in the moring and go to school and become the star i know youve always meant to be. and late at night when your singing and practicing and doing homework look up at the sky and the brightest star you see thats me, keeping an eye on you making sure your becoming a star. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I DONT WANT TO LEAVE YOU. but this is not goodbye, this is see you later and as far as im concerened i plan on seeing you later. NOW KISS ME." and with that she did, tears were streaming down her face.

"I love you so much, now please come back to me." she said as she was holding his face.

"always" he replied and he kissed her again. and brought her into a hug, her arms wrapping around his neck. he practicaly had to pry her off her. As he was walking away his head was facing the gorund not wanting anybody to see him crying especially rachel because he knew she was bawling her eyes out and seeing her like that would only make it worse. So he got into line and one by one the line was moving fast.

"WAIT FINNN! WAIT!" Shouted Rachel, she ran over to him handing him an envelope.

"Dont read this untill youve landed. I LOVE YOU" and she kissed him on the eheek and walked away over to where they were all sitting before. When Finn had reached the top of the line he handed the lady his ticket. and before he was about to enter the hallway leading to the plane he looked back his family, smiled and blew them a kiss, rachel was the only one to pretend to catch it and place it on her cheek, and he did it as well when she blew one back. She smiled. He waved.

and with that he dissapeared down the hall and into the plane.

* * *

**dont hate me this killed me writing this im bawling my eyes out right now. it short i know but ill write more very soon. **

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME SO PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW **

**HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING. AND SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORT. **

**LOVEEEE YOU GUYS AS ALWAYS 3**


	14. A What!

**heres another chapterrrrr (: ENJOY 3 hope you liked the last one although it did make me cry a lot!**

* * *

When she saw him disapear her heart sank a little more. She thought she was going to cry even harder she could feel it coming but it didn't happen. She felt like her whole life had ended, but she knows its only beginnging. Kurt had to almost pick her up off of her feet in order to get her to leave. The cab ride back to their apartment was silent. All Rachel did was stare out of the window, her head on her hand. Passing by tons of places her and Finn had been too.

When they got through the door Rachel said a very quiet 'goodnight' to everyone and ran up the stairs. She didn't even want to shower. All she did was quickly undress and put on Finns Mckinley high football tshirt that shes had since sophomore year. She smiled when she put it on it still smelt like him and she loved it. She climed into bed looking out of her window before she slowly started to doze off.

As for Finn he was sitting in the back of the plane near the exits. He knew this flight was going to be so long and it was going to last over 18 hours. Due to them having to make 5 stops to unload and load more people onto it. About 5 hours into the flight he looked out of the window and saw a star he smiled to himself hoping nobody else was going to catch him smiling randomly. He thought of Rachel and then he remembered that she had given him something before he left.

He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out the pink envelope. On it was Written 'To my Fiancee3' He smelled it and it was covered in rachel berry smell. which you would think her signature scent would be some type of berry but actually it wasnt it smelt like lavender. oh how he loved that smell and he didnt want to put it down he wanted to leave it there up against his nose untill he was back with her. but he turned it over and saw that she had kissed the seal of the envelope. The color was red, he always thought when she wore red she looked incredibly even more sexier than usual. he slowly opened it not wanting to rip it open

-back at home-

Rachel wasnt sure why she woke up in the middle of the night so hungry but she did. She went downstairs trying to be careful not to wake anybody up. Went into the fridge and grabbed some grapes out. She got a glass of water also and went back up the stairs silently. She was so hungry and her stomach wouldnt stop telling her so. She knew it would be impossible for her to fall asleep now so she popped in a movie. She sat up in her bed eating her grapes happily content. Untill she felt like she was going to throw up. She dashed into the bathroom so fast you would of thought she was a cheetah by how fast she ran. Kurt could hear her throwing up all the way from downstairs and he went to go check on her.

"Rachel... are you okay?" he asked while holding her hair for her.

"No im not, there is something wrong, and I dont know what it is, ive been putting it off for days now thinking that it would just go away but something is wrong." she said practically crying. She sniffled back her tears. and Kurt looked at her with sympathy.

"Well im not leaving your side. So why dont you brush your teeth and take a quick shower. Im gunna go make myself some coffee."

All she did as nodd. He left the room, and she went into the shower. Her mind trying to wrap around what was going on with her. she never gets sick like ever. She was confused, upset and even more confused.

-airplane-

After Finn had finished reading Rachels adorable letter to him, he put it back into his pocket, along with the picture he has of her in his up left pocket on his jacket. He kept her there and only there he told her 'because you should always be close to my heart.' He started to doze off and before he knew it he was asleep.

When Rachel had woken up the time was about 9:00 a.m she had already decided she wasnt going to go to school instead she was going to find out what was wrong with her and Kurt had already volunteered to go with her. While the rest of the family stayed home catching up with one another. They only hadabout another day left in the city and Rachel said she was going to make it up to them. She called her doctor and he had told her to come in right away as he might know whats wrong with her. She checked in at the front desk and took a seat next to kurt holding onto his hand because she was nervous.

"Rachel berry the doctor may see you now." she followed the nurse down the hallway and into a room where her doctor was waiting for her.

"Hello Rachel. what seems to be wrong, tell me all of your symptoms?"

"Well ive been vomitting in the morning, im more hungry now, i get tired a lot faster." he scratched his head already having a sense of what might be wrong with her.

"Rachel im going to have to ask you to pee in this cup for me really quickly, and when was the last period you had?"

"Last month. It should be coming tomorrow though." she took the cup from his hand and went into the bathroom to pee into it. She brought it back to him and he took it and left the room. When he came back he had this paper in his hand and a strip along with it.

"Rachel... sit down please.. I know whats wrong with you."

"Okay what is it?" she asked looking at him worried.

"Rachel your pregnant." Her mouth fell open along with Kurts. A million thoughts ran through her mind and she thought about how Finn was suppose to be here for all of this. He had her lift up her shirt and do an ultrasound on her.

"You see that little blob to the left?"

"Yes." she said a little confused because it didnt look anything like a baby at all. How could their be one of those inside of her? how was she going to tell finn? how was she going to tell anybody for that matter?

"Well thats your baby. Id like to see you back here in two weeks to do another ultrasound and for now just en joy your pregnancy i guess. and make sure you take all of your vitamins please."

"of course thank you." they both exited the office and it was silent. When they got into the cab Kurt was the one to break the ice..

"So your pregnant."

"Yeah i guess i am."

-airplane-

He wasnt sure how or why, but all these kinds of sirens were going off inside of the airplane. Some guy was telling them to stay calm and to put their seatbelts on. He didnt know why this was happening. But the rest of it seemed like a blur.

* * *

**Dont hate me for the ending of this. please dont. and dont worry he isnt going to die, i would never do that ! **

**stayyyy tuned. **

**remember to review because i love when you do 3 **

**love you all as always (:**


	15. THE END!

**so thats the end of this story! sorry i took forever to tell you that. thank you all for sticking to it, i really hoped you enjoyed it. there will be a sequel to it. that will be coming shortly once i find the time to even get on the computer. Its going to pick up right where this one l**eft off!

GLEEEE TONIGHT THOUGH, I WONT BE WATCHING IT LIVE IVE GOTTA WORK, BUT I HOPE ITS OKAY! AND THAT SOON WE GET OUR FINCHEL, KLAINE AND BR**ITANNA BACK!**

**WELL LOVE YOU ALL 3 **

**(:**


End file.
